


Coraline au

by mikeellee



Category: Coraline - All Media Types, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Matchmaking, Old Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Kitty Pryde moves to a new city and thought this would be a boring town, but, she will soon learn that Fortress City is anything but boring.





	1. Chapter 1

The road to hell is paved with good intentions. That´s a lyric Madonna sings with Justin Timberlake and is the song that is bombing loudly in the car, however, the energy of the song is easily being ignored in favour of the soft rain hitting the windshield kindly and paving the road with a more natural fashion.

The Prydes are moving to the city called, Fortress City, that has this name thanks to the natural fortress that the mountains provides or maybe, as young Kitty Pryde suspects, they didn´t think something clever fast enough. Cameron Pryde is excited to see the city, even under the rain, the man got a big promotion and said promotion prompts his family to move to this city.

“Fortresscity here we are” Cameron speaks to break the ice. Terry makes some quips about the city, trivia that she found thanks to the Internet, however, Kitty is more interested in looking at the pounds, maybe, is a dose of her imagination and the weather but she thought, for a moment, that the pond was the eye of a monster and that was more interesting than Fortress City.

“So what? Is still a lame city” Kitty Pryde with all her 14 years old of wisdom decides this place sucks and her attitude matches this.

“Kitty!” Terry exclaims clearly fed up with her daughter´s mood. “this is our new home now and you throwing tantrums won´t change that, you are a 14 years old girl…start acting like one”

“But I´m acting as one” Kitty mutters and Terry gives her that disapproving look, but, changes to something soft. “I know this is a big change, Kitty, but, don´t think this as a bad thing…think of that as a chance. A new adventure, can you do that?”

“Will try”

_______________________________

Their new house is bigger than the previous one and is somewhat close to the pound, and the rain continues to softly hit the Prydes, however, as Terry Pryde is starting to unload the packages Kitty run off to the front gate to see a small cat abandoned in a small box. She uses her umbrella to shield the cat from the rain.

The small cat with his orange yellowish fur look at Kitty with a surprising look on his face(Kitty has the proof he is a he when the cat rose from the box) and without any hesitation, takes the cat with her.

Cameron looks at Terry waiting for her final decision, the woman is not fond of cats and think dogs are better, but, if a cat is enough bribery to make Kitty happy with this change. Why not?

Besides, Terry has a hitch the cat won´t stay here for long…cats like to be free.  
_______________________________________________

The house has 2 floors, a basement, an attic and 4 rooms and, of course, noisy neighbours. Miss Presley often smell like fish, thanks to her job(is her excuse) and is a woman far too attractive that seems to be a way to friendlier with Cameron Pryde. At the moment, Kitty is tending Jupiter, yes, she calls her cat Jupiter because is original.

The woman notices the cat that leaps from the kitchen site to Kitty´s lap and is looking at the woman intensely. Suddenly, Miss Presley has to leave and the cat looks back to Kitty with glee in his eyes as the cat escapes from Kitty meowing wanting Kitty to follow him.

Kitty gladly did so because she does not want to deal with grown-up talks, even Kitty can pick up this random woman is hitting on her father, her mother certainly did and this is not something she is happy about it.

“Jupiter?” Kitty asked until she sees her cat pointing to a small wooden door that seems to be on her size. The cat manages to open the door and mentions Kitty to follow her.

I never saw this door before…

But Kitty ended up following her cat. The door opens to a garden that looks like her home garden, except is not. The flowers are bigger, wild and really colourful.

“Kitty!” Jupiter is on the small wall of the garden with his trademark smile “There you are, took long enough, but, finally you here” the cat exclaimed happily.

“You…talk?!” Kitty speaks as she points at her cat. The cat rolls his eyes bemused by this predictable reaction. “Of course I can talk, Kitty, it was a shock knowing you humans can talk too…and I thought a human that can phase walls would be more understanding”

Kitty is taken back by this statement. “You saw?”

“Oh, Kitty, we can see everything, you may fool your parents for now, but, never us” Jupiter has a more friendly tone “besides, we are friends and friends don´t hide secrets from each other. I want to show you this place”

Kitty is not entirely sure this is real, but, one pinch on her shoulder was proof enough(for now) that this is happening. “Ok, and I´m here now with my talking cat…so, what is going on? what is this place? and I feel you want me to do something”

“Clever, yes, I need your help indeed, but let´s go by parts…this place here is a small portion of Dreamlands” Jupiter explained and waits as Kitty connects the dots.

“Wait, then this is not real, Dreamlands can only be found if you go to sleep” Kitty speaks and Jupiter chuckles amused “there are other ways to go here, Kitty, as you know there are many ways to escape from bullies”

What is my cat?

“You need help?” Kitty decides to ask this instead and the cat is happy to answer this.

“See, I have to find a key and this key is very important to my patron” Jupiter states and lower his head “but I´m not good with searching things”

“You are good in missing things, you really missed with my purple socks” Kitty states and the cat gives a crestfallen face “look I´ll help you with the key”

_________________________________

Jupiter takes on himself to explain the beauty of the “HERE” and Kitty has to admit this place is really cool. And Jupiter promises that if Kitty so wishes she can visit this place more times. IN the end, they spot the key and Jupiter has to give the key to an elder cat.

The cat, strangely enough, is looking at Kitty. “Thank you, for helping this one to find his key, Kitty, you have our gratitude” and the cats make a nice party in her honour, Kitty can´t say no when talking cats are throwing parties to you.

Meanwhile, the elder cat and Jupiter are talking. “Are you sure she’s the one? ” “She´s perfect for IT. The true Ying to his Yang”

______________________________

Kitty is back to her room, under comfy blankets and just shakes her head as she got the wildest dream. “Oh, Jupiter, I got such dream…you talk and we search for a key and party like there´s no tomorrow”

“Kitty…that wasn´t a dream…why you humans insist on thinking everything is a dream?”

Kitty would scream, either of fear and excitement, but, thinking something different. “Hey, for the sake of my sanity can you talk with my parents?” for a moment, Kitty was sure he would say no, instead, he leaves the room and she can see(once leaving the bed and room) he is going to the kitchen. In less than 2 minutes, she can hear her parents screaming.

“Ok, that convinces me 100%,” Kitty said and as she shapes the staircase(her feet phase some steps) her parents are in clear view to see Kitty now completely phasing the stairs and falling through the basement.

Mr and Mrs Pryde have lots and lots to talk right now.


	2. Egypt

N/A: Anubis is not getting paid enough to deal with this.

To say that Fortress City is odd would be the understatement of the Milenio. This city has all the normal things you would expect in any city, malls, jails, noisy neighbours and schools, yet, Kitty can recall how most of the neighbours leave for a few days to visit the lake.

Nothing odd in that, per se, except that Kitty was in the lake on that day and she saw no one. The cats often refrain Kitty to ever go with, in their words, ''people'' because they smell bad(a fact she can´t dispute) and they had bad intentions.

Terry and Cameron are slowly getting used to this new life. His job is coming steady and he is getting along with everyone, and Terry is enjoying the city(even if Miss Presley insist on being way too friendly with her husband)

"Terry, are we going to have salmon?" a voice jolted Terry from her inner thoughts and she almost recoils in fear as a fluffy white cat is asking this directly to her.

"No, not today, today we´ll have chicken, by the way, where is Kitty?" she asked trying to be natural. Trying.

"Training, of course"

______________________________________________

The neighbours such as Miss Presley can´t overlook how the Prydes have an abundance of cats lately. One call for the health department was made, of course.

Sadly for Miss Presley, nothing comes out of this. The cats aren´t in no danger or the house is in any bad state(the hygiene of the house is pristine as the officer did conclude to them) so they cannot get rid of the cats.

"What if...we kill them?" one suggests and was shot down immediately.

"You fool, never harm a cat...unless you want to die by IT" Miss Presley explains and the fool realize his almost mistake.

"And the child?" someone suggests, "our master says all life is sacred but is that life is linked to cats...does still have any protection?"

"I don´t know..the cats have to meddle with humans before, remember that girl, Coraline?" they nod and Miss Presley thinks for a moment "but is indeed odd how they are spending so much time with one human girl"

_______________________________

Mr Pryde returns home earlier and greets the cat, a black cat, with respect as if the cat is his boss(well, maybe the cat is his boss. The detail was never fully explained) and goes to see his wife.

"Hi, darling," he said kissing her. 

"I´m not unhappy to see you earlier but is everything alright ?"

"Yes, well, it seems the people in this city like tradition and we still aren´t allowed to see what happen behind curtains" is all the explanation he can give and she understands.

"That folk, Xavier, tried to speak with us again," Terry said worriedly.

"About our daughter?" Cameron asked and Terry nods.

"She´s a mutant and will be better off in England with him, I told him, no, of course, but ...are we doing the right thing?"

Is not Cameron or Terry that reply. It was the cats.

"Yes, she is a mutant, of course, but, she is also a child and needs to learn before going with whatever happens in the life of a mutant" it´s a bit eerie that the cats, black and white, speak in unison. And is even creepier than Terry and Cameron agree.

"Where is Kitty?"

"Training"

_______________________

Jupiter has for today an orange fur, the cat explains that he can shapeshifter if he so wishes. Kitty is sitting in a lotus position, 17 years old and has a cat as a sensei and she finds this amusing. Well, why not see the good side of things? As she is in that position she starts to noodle something...she saw in her dream.

Jupiter the cat is talking about their final task, but, stops once seeing what Kitty is noodling.

"Kitty, what is this?" the cat asked jumping into her shoulder making the teenager think of Pikachu.

"Oh, you always talk about lucid dreams and we are always training for this as well, that, well, I decide to draw what I saw last night. My dream was the same, I was in school and I was controlling the situation" the cat nods" I didn´t enter in the gym because I didn´t want to enter there, instead, I went to the second floor" the cat nods approving this " and well, this is what I remember"

The cat sees the mass of eyes and mouth and nods approving. "What this means? Can I take this out of my dream?"

"No...not yet, you saw him in your school?"

"Well, I think it wasn´t the school anymore when I was there"

The cat assures her this is fine all lucid dreamers deal with that. "And why I must know how to be a lucid dreamer again?"

"Mutants have to deal with other mutants messing with their mind, now, if you are a ludic dreamer you have an advantage against them...do you want to be a target for Jean Grey or Emma Frost?" Kitty shakes her head.

"Then, let´s go to the final test and then we will eat...not salmon" the cat laments and Kitty promises that the chicken is good too. She pets his head and this consoles him enough. "Before we go on, Kitty, how many dimensions you think it exists?"

Kitty ponders that for a while. "Well, at first I thought it was just 3 or at least 4, but, now, I think is endless. We still have to find a way to travel through dimensions, all of them, but...well, is what I think I know"

"Good answer, but, is incomplete, however, you forget to mention you can phase through dimensions." Kitty blinks at this and the cat explains that when Kitty phases through an object she can also phase through its dimension.

The cat doesn´t reveal how this is unique.

Kitty looks at her hands for a moment. "How can I control where I will land?"

"With your mind, Kitten," he said and the cat still on her shoulder says "let´s try something easy, I´ll tell you about a place and you will vision and phase there, ok?" Kitty is a bit afraid and Jupiter comforts her "I´m here with you, if you can´t do it today is fine, remember I´m here. Don´t be afraid"

Kitty nods. Closes her eyes and let Jupiter(once she said she is ready) tell about this new location.

_____________________________________

"I did it?" Kitty looks to this dimension that looks like Ancient Egypt, with one big difference. There are two moons. One yellow and one red. The cat is looking at the moons as if challenging them.

"Jupiter?" she calls and Jupiter stops staring defiantly at the moon to give more instructions to Kitty.

"Kitten, your mission is simple, but, complex, we must go to Anubis and you must resolve the puzzle...no human as ever managed to finish that puzzle and no before you ask, if you fail you won´t turn into sand or whatever you are thinking...those fictional books you read don´t care for safety of children?"

Kitty is talking about how amazing it is to be able to phase through dimensions and if she can teleport, the cat explains she can´t, but, if she goes well Jupiter can teach a teleportation spell to her.

Jupiter ignores the two moons that are gone now.

_________________________________________

Anubis is on patrol having to guard whatever is inside, frankly, Anubis does not care. He hates his boos and hates his mini-bosses as well. His resting bitch expression does not change when Kitty and Jupiter arrive.

"Hi?" Kitty said and Anubis sighs and is rubbing his temples. "Anubis, can we get in?"

"I don´t get enough to deal with this!" Anubis said looking only to Jupiter "I can see why IT likes you so much, but, enough is enough..."

Kitty looks around waiting for Anubis to give more info´s about Jupiter´s boss(the cat is really secretive about this, which says something because Jupiter loves to talk) and all she gets is Anubis does not like this dude.

"You´re evil just like IT" Anubis said and Jupiter is not happy.

"Good and evil are points of view, sure you can understand that, now, should we fight to get in or you will be a good dog and let us in?" Jupiter said a bit cold.

"I hate my job!" he said and let the two enter. As Kitty is entering in the location(is a pyramid? is a cave? is hard to say it is always changing looks outside) she hears Anubis say one last thing before the door is closed. " Tell the Dark pharaoh, whatever happens, I take no part in this"

"He knows" Jupiter respond.

And prompt Kitty to follow him. The words dark pharaoh are in her mind. 

"Who is the Dark Pharaoh?"

"My boss, Kitten, he has many names and faces," Jupiter said hoping she won´t make more questions about this. "and you will meet him, if you want, much later, he...does not like pupils"Jupiter is not lying but he knows he can´t stay in this thin line any longer.

And what you will do, my dear Jupiter?

Shut up, you old thing, I´m thinking and if you aren´t so ...you, we wouldn´t have to resort to this.

No reply and Jupiter is happy.

_______________________________________________

The puzzle is nothing more than crosswords, but, the catch is that was written in an ancient language. Kitty ponders for a moment, she never saw this language before, yet, she feels that she can solve this puzzle.

Meanwhile, Jupiter is there giving support, but, not giving answers.

Eventually, I will have to meet her

Well, everything is eventually. And since when you care for a human? Unless you want to admit I´m right.

The silence is a small victory Jupiter can take. Yes, Kitty is too young and small to deal with his...boss, but, eventually, she will be ready and he knows( with all his 9 lives) that Kitty will be perfect for this. She will be the one.

"Done!" Kitty states and Jupiter sees the crosswords complete in a correct way and hand a small present to Kitty. "Will, I ever meet your boss, truly?"

"....eventually!" Jupiter promised and Kitty looks as if she wants to ask more, she´s too clever sometimes, but, instead said Jupiter promised to teach her a spell of teleportation. "Fine, but after dinner, I´m hungry"

As Kitty is out of the pyramid/cave/whatever she notices the moons are gone. Yet, the name Dark Pharaoh´s name still lingers in her mind.


	3. Shadow King

N/A: This will be a time skip, but, to address some things, Kitty still lives in Fortress City as suddenly it is so hard to leave...good colleges are here, and she even gets a scholarship, good for Kitty, but, she can´t leave the city....Dagon is not going to let her either his followers...if the cats are so interested in her, sure enough, Kitty must be special. She can leave for a short time, yes, but, she must return or else...

The nights in Cairo are surprisingly cold and that´s something Kitty learn in first hand as she is putting a jacket to protect herself from the cold. Kitty Pryde may have enjoyed the touristic side of Cairo in the morning, but, at night, she has a mission and this time she wants to add her own spin on this mission.

"Alone?" Jupiter asked in a siamese form and is listening to Kitty´s demands. The girl is no longer a girl, but a woman in her earlier 20 and Jupiter didn´t even notice the time pass by.

"Yes, you and the others trained me, and I did the missions with you all holding my hand, well, you got the picture," Kitty said calmly "but, this time I want to do this mission alone, I´m not a little Kitten anymore, I can do this"

Jupiter sighs and agrees. "Well, of course, you are a good student, and you can deal with this situation alone...don´t mind me if I´m going overprotective mood with you, Kitten, I somehow get fond of you"

Kitty caresses his head gently. "A cat confessing this must be real, and I love you two, Jupiter," she said holding the cat and petting his furry head. "But, I´m an independent and strong woman. Time to be treated as such"

"Of course, so, when the strong and independent woman returns let´s watch Bob Sponge"

" Wouldn´t miss for anything"  
__________________________________________

If someone deserves to be blamed by this mission, definitely is Xavier, Ororo and the rest of the X-men(Cyclops, Rogue, Jean and Gambit) as Professor X never truly explained nor brief what this mission was truly about.

Jean Grey was possessed by an entity that is far above what the X-men usually fare and while Jean Grey is fighting off bravely, she knows is impossible to truly fight off this creature.

"Ororo?" Jean asked and Storm lower herself to be on Jean´s level(the woman is on the ground trying to fight off this thing)

"Jean, my sister, don´t fight it, instead, just ...embrace it" and Jean sees how Ororo´s eyes are dark and her usually beautiful face is twisted into something sinister. "You all are under me, you are all under the Shadow King´s control"

And Jean didn´t have the strength anymore to fight it off.

__________________________________________  
The streets of Cairo at night are so silent, in fact, too silent to be normal and Kitty knows the pattern by heart. "Look, can we skip this? I know you are here, you know I´m here, let´s get this over with" Kitty said with a bit of sass as a strong wind makes it present.

And suddenly, Storm, her favourite X-men, is facing her, of course, that´s not Storm(well, is her body, but, Storm seems to be sharing the body with something else judging by the dark and sinister eyes looking down on Kitty)

"How dare you to even come here?" Shadow King must think she is not a real threat and soon starts to monologue, which, Kitty is thankfully(always get them when they last expect) "You dare to defile IT´s place?"

Kitty is confused by this.

"Is the shirt? Does it scream that I´m a tourist? I thought it was pretty cute" Kitty refers to her pink shirt with the Disney´s princess image. And this question didn´t stop it to continue his tangent.

"Coming here with that disgusting smell, you reek with that fish, you reek with Dagon" and Kitty blinks as she nods pretending to not know what he is talking about(well, not hard as Dagon is something the cats hate as well)

"How dare you be here, you filthy human! The Dark Pharaoh does not need you" And adds "I, the Shadow King, will destroy you and offer your mutilated body and soul as a gift for IT"

(Dark Pharaoh and Dagon are two different things from the same package and that what she knows so far)

"Nice, but, there´s a problem in your plan" Kitty explains amused as the Shadow King is ready to strike, but, if he likes to monologue, he also is the type to let people make their last line.

"Oh, and what is it?"

"I don´t plan to die tonight!" and Kitty punches Ororo´s body, but, instead of causing any damage to Storm, it only damage Shadow King, and as her fist turns into a soft glow of white. Kitty did again until the Shadow King is completely out of Ororo´s body.

(Kitty holds her body carefully as she guides to the ground and cast the words to lock the Shadow King in his realm)

With the Shadow King gone, it means the other X-men are free from his control. Storm wakes up and Kitty is there to explain what happened and the other X-men want answers and thank for her help.

However, once Rogue gaze upon Kitty for a minute, she immediately recognizes her. "Oh my god! You´re Dazzler´s rival?"

"What? Oh, that" Kitty now remembers of that old tittle and marketing campaign "no, that was a marketing thing and fan speculation, me and Dazzler get along fine, we are both mutants that manage to enter into the music industry...so people already want to pin us against each other"

Rogue is a bit embarrassed(Gambit though she looks cute in that way) for ever believing those rumours. Scott asked if Ororo is alright and the woman replies she is("thanks to Kitty here I´m, Shadow King was using me to be his puppet and control all of you") however, Jean Grey makes the important question.

"How did you defeated the Shadow King?"

"I didn´t...I only purify his energy once he was in Ororo´s body and sent to his realm, sadly, he will return after 1000 years" Kitty explained and somehow Jean is not convinced by that.

"And how you get to know such ability? An indie singer shouldn´t know how to purify something like the Shadow King, not even Professor X knew how to do it"

Kitty blinks and she has enough sanity to know if she tells the real story the X-men will think she is insane, instead, she gave a vague answer. "I got good teachers and I was a good student"

This, for Kitty´s luck, is enough for the X-men, while Jean disagrees there´s something fishy going on.

_______________________________________

The fight between Shadow King and Kitty was watched by afar, in another realm where time and sanity aren´t important. An elderly cat is next to Jupiter as they watch Kitty Pryde talking with the X-men and nod in approving, then, their eyes side with their patron.

"She is worthy" the elderly cat has white fur but tentacles instead of claws "she is a worthy mate for you"

The patron has a blue fuzzy face, golden eyes and a smile full of teeth. And a dark tentacle is caressed the elderly cat as IT is letting the other cats speak, Jupiter is the only to speak.

"You need a mate! Dagon of all the deities has a mate, Death has one too and you? will be the forever alone forever?" Jupiter said and adds "the woman proves to be your yang!"

Now, IT is speaking highly amused by such reaction from IT´s beloved cats. "Look, she defeated Shadow King, was that impressive for a human? Yes, but to claim that she will be my mate is a bit stretching"

The cats complain saying how Kitty Pryde is his mate and how they are sick of all the deities make the Forever alone joke with IT.

"Oh, but if you want me to grace Miss Pryde..."

"NO!" Jupiter said gazing upon his patron "Or you will be her mate or no deal, she is not an experiment for more of your children. Mate!" and he adds "As much we love and respect you, I also love and care for Kitty, I saw that human grew and I tell you this, or she is or mate or no deal"

"Oh, you never spoke against me in such way" IT seems impressed "if this Kitty Pryde is indeed my mate, she must have caused a hell of good impression on you" the cats nods and IT continues "she faces Shadow King, which is impressive, but, she is still only a human...I´ll keep an eye on her, I promise, but, I want a final test to see if she is truly my mate"

The cats side-eye each other and before they could ask IT replies. "I know you all are fond of her, I promise no harm will come to her in any form if she fails"

"I just want to know ...if she will be really different from the other humans you often sent to me" and speaks directly to Jupiter "And Jupiter, be ready to explain yourself to your dear Kitten" and the Dark Pharaoh gave his famous smile making Jupiter rolls his eyes.


	4. Intermission

N/A: So, what the cats will do now that LK wants Kitty to defeat Squidboy?

In a space where time does no matter, a sea of cats is talking, well, more like angrily discussing their next plan of action. Their leader is an elderly cat that is ascending far too quickly for everyone´s taste.

"Is unfair!" one of the cats screams meowing in the end. "How she will defeat Cthulu? Only an Outer God can defeat him...That stupid thing will be forever alone at this rate"

The other cats agree solemn with this line and Jupiter take the time to propose an idea, a very daring idea. "Yes, Cthulu is far too powerful for a human, even our Kitten, however, we need to think one problem at a time" he speaks as the other cats are listening. "Dagon has his eyes on Kitty and regardless if she accepts this mission or not, Dagon wants to have Kitty and that´s a problem we need to address"

"Dagon will not dare to hurt our Kitten" one of them speaks as if that resolves everything.

"Truth, but, he can find loopholes as we always do, her parents can be stuck in his city or be turned into smaller fishes and be sent to Kitty to eat, yes, he has done this in the past" Jupiter clarifies knowing their patron has done much worse.

"Then...what we should do? patrol them?" is a common suggest and Jupiter is insulted they think this will resolve, after all, Dagon can explore loopholes.

"No, I was thinking in ask help to the dogs" Jupiter suggest and silence follow through, no one speaks, until the elderly cat breaks the silence "is a risky move, cats and dogs may co-exist in peace, but, we never work together before"

"What a nice way to try," Jupiter said "the dogs are under Gaia´s protection and this Dagon wouldn´t dare to mess up"

"Very well, if the dogs agree with this plan, we shall work together"

___________________________________________________________

(I´m thinking in a panel I saw here on Tumblr about the animals of a city seeing weird shit)

A nice coolio is lay down in the green and lush site of the place he calls home. The sheep are in the place they should be and no wild animal in plain view or nearby. The coolio can enjoy the peaceful day, well, that was the intention.

"A cat in my dimension? That´s new" the dog replied and Jupiter can see the collar with the name Sparky there.

"Hello, Sparky, I came here to talk"

"Of course, talk away, but mind the tentacles...the sheep don´t share the same sense of humour as you do"

"I´m here to ask for help from the dogs, yes, all dogs" this makes Sparky pays attention "for the past years, we, the cats, have sponsored and take care of a human named Kitty Pryde, we believe she is perfect for our patron" Sparky makes a sound as if mocking either the statement or their patron " yeah, well, she and her family are living in a place where Dagon has control, Fortress City, and he plans to do something with her and the family"

The dog looks at Jupiter for a moment. "And Dagon wouldn´t be as dumb to cross our path if we agree with this...what we will get from this partnership? We like humans, but, Jupiter, your patron is a pain in the ass"

"Yeah, he is not that bad" Jupiter feels the need to defend IT at least a little "but if you help us, we will be owning you a big favour"

"Big enough to make IT go away when we want?"

"Yes"

"Then we have a deal"

________________________________________

Terry, for once, was making a fish(she rarely does this, not because of her stubborn need to show to talking cats she is in charge, but, because every time she brought fish...people look at her oddly and it makes Terry really uncomfortable) and was preparing the ingredients for this dish, when, out of the blue. Fluffy, a female cat with white fur and comes and goes at pleases her is staring down at Terry.

"Terry, stop making the fish" Fluffy said and Terry almost sighs is her life revolved in being Fluffy´s private chef?

"Why?"

"Go to the market and stock up the house" Fluffy ordered and adds "and takes this dog with you" and Terry turns around and almost jump to see a German Shepard next to her that comes out of nowhere.

"What is going on?"

"Dagon has eyes on you, Terry and assimilation is in order" the dog, who now Terry can see the name of Brutus, replied, and Terry is breathing in an out to calm herself.

"Wait, You told me Dagon wouldn´t hurt us" a silent accusation can be detected in her tone.

"Truth, but, that was before, your daughter is someone very special for Dagon and he may not want to play nice" Fluffy explained and Brutus gave a long look at the cat as if expecting her to say something more but the cat refuses.

"Dagon is not one to engage in rape, he detests that, is one of his few good qualities" Brutus explained "but he is not above in killing his own followers and you are less than a follower, you and your husband are human and if you stay in his way or refuse to cooperate"

"But...If he could do that with the cats here...no offence, but, why you can protect us? Should we just leave?"

"If you do that, then you will be murder, Dagon has means to attract humans here to increase the population, the real population, the fish one!" Fluffy answers.

"And he can´t do anything with Gaia´s animals here. Not even Dagon is dumb enough to mess with Gaia´s protegees."

"Who is Gaia?"

And her cellphone rings as Cameron is speaking with a heavy breath that something awful happened in his workplace(Terry heard him moaned in pain and bark and meow is ready next to him) "Terry, if the dogs are here, do what they said, I´ll have to go now...I´ll go home I promise you, I love you, I love you and your daughter" and hangs up.

Terry is paled and looks at the dog in front of her. Outside her house, there´s many cats and dogs waiting.

"What is my life now?"

__________________________________________________________

Miss Presley is a woman with an hourglass figure, pretty as the devil wanted and also, not human. She is a fish person(is a simple connotation that spares time for everyone) her long blonde hair is shinning today and her teeth are sharped and craved with blood from her recent meal.

Namor, the merman and Herald of Dagon is present and astonished such beautiful woman eat a human being whole, should someone as beautiful as her(almost as beautiful as Namor) have a dish prepared in her honour?

"Dagon...the Dogs and cats are guarding the Prydes. We couldn´t...keep Cameron for you" Miss Presley speaks as she lowers herself to the second man in the underground room. A handsome man indeed, but, not human.

"Miss Presley, you did an excellent job, my daughter, truly. The cats and dogs team-up is not predicted, but, either way, the Prydes can´t leave and they know this now" Dagon speaks pondering for a moment "is he still alive?"

"Yes, we couldn´t make him produce a son or daughter for you, I´m sorry"

"Don´t be, he is more importantly alive. Now, tell me, has the girl arrive as well?"

Now Namor takes the time to speak. "Dagon, the girl is being friendly with the X-men, I´m an X-men as well, I could seduce the girl and bring to you in one piece" only to Dagon Namor will bow.

"That...is a good plan, but, we don´t know for sure if she fancies man or woman, besides, the cats pick her for IT...and I know nothing about this little human, nothing except she is different from the regular humans," Dagon said a bit amused.

"She is crossing the bridge to come here, that I can feel, she is returning home" Dagon is pondering for a moment "Let´s give her a welcome reception, after all, she is an important figure in this game, remember the cat is with her, so, don´t hurt the cat"

Namor and Miss Presley nods and leave as Dagon is pondering about the next move.

What IT wants with the woman?

Nothing that concerns to you, Little Fish!


	5. Dagon

The trip to Cairo was short as it was expected. The X-men and Kitty got a good impression of each other and even Rogue asked for a selfie (“I like your song, Starlight, and sorry for the whole Dazzler´s enemy” “Is fine, and thank you, that is my favourite song too”) and now she must return to Fortress city.

There´s no other option!

As she set her foot in the Airport of US, an uber driver is already waiting for her and even the security as her fans are overjoyed to see Kitty there(Many will ask what she was doing in Cairo for such short amount of time, and her haters will craft horrible stories to feel smart) and Kitty would be grateful for the security if they didn´t smell like fish.

Oh…they are fast!

“Thank you, I had a safe trip, now, I must take a rest” Kitty speaks to her fans that are taking photos and making a small circle around her space, thank god for the security, even if they all smell like fish.

She is inside the uber and is off to go to Fortress City.

______________________________________

“Fancy weather isn´t it?” Kitty speaks trying to break the silence as the man is driving and the only thing indicating he is alive is the turns and lefts the man has to do and how the smell of fish gets stronger each time. “I even meet the X-men in my mission, pretty cool, and…maybe I could do a collaboration with Dazzler in the future”

“Silence, human!” the driver speaks not taking his eyes out of the road, they are now crossing the bridge and Fortress City is visible. “ Dagon wants to have a word with you”

“The big fish? finally got to meet the boss” Kitty said in a mocking tone but she didn´t say anything else after that. Dagon never bothers with her before…or was that what the cats told her.

____________________________________

If Kitty was expecting a normal reception, well, people of Fortress City lives to overpass her expectations as there´s a crow of people, no, fish people ( with gills and fish scale) and all of them are a queue in harmony as their true form takes place, meanwhile, Kitty saw cats and dogs working together to prevent them to move an inch.

Kitty saw Miss Presley with bloody teeth and claws along with clear evil intentions towards Kitty, however, Jupiter steps away from the sea of cats and dogs to open his mouth and reveal tentacles and others horrors to Kitty.

The woman steps back, but, in doing that she can see the driver, with a Shark like a figure now, wanting to hurt Kitty(is visible) and steps away as Jupiter´s tentacle are creeping on the man. The cats know no mercy to enemies.

And Kitty witnesses the man shark being devoured by Jupiter in one go. And Jupiter goes to Kitty, who is shaken by that (Kitty knew about the tentacles, but, never saw in use before) and speaks strongly. “Kitty comes on, we must go to your parents…”

“Jupiter, the cat!” now Miss Presley takes the word as she licks some of the fresh blood in her fingers “the protector of Kitty, you cats are all about laws…Dagon, my master and her…” she takes time to guess the right word and seems amused as Kitty is looking for her parents or any signal of anyone human “boss, Dagon wants to have a word with her NOW”

“No, Dagon can wait, she is not ready”

“Tsk, tsk, Dagon is the ruler of this land, Jupiter, and we are all bound to do his will, now, since you and the dogs are here to protect Miss Pryde” and only now Kitty notices the dogs coming closer of her and spitting fire as a dragon would.“and we won´t hurt her, nor her family” she gives a creepy smile and Kitty feel her stomach drop.

“Where is my family?”

_______________________________

Kitty´s house is completely vandalized even with all the dogs and cats presented. Cameron Pryde and Terry Pryde are holding a cat and a dog and Kitty goes to her parents, she would hug both of them, but, she notices the bandage her father is using in his torso.

“The dogs and cats did get late by one minute, but, I´m fine” Cameron tries to joke, but, winced in pain and Kitty watches as the dog, the leader of the organization told Cameron to enter.

The house is a wreck outside. She gazes to Jupiter. “We can protect him physically, but, not harming the house and this is the best place to be …given the circumstances”

“I´ll go talk with Dagon NOW”

“No, Kitty, you can´t,” Jupiter said and Terry wholehearted agrees and urges Kitty to hide with them. They can think something once they all are together.

“No, No, Dagon won´t stop until I go talk with him”

“Kitty…there´s no indication he won´t eat you” Jupiter reveals making Terry almost break in tears. Kitty will be lying if she says this does not bother her, yet, Dagon wants to talk with her…he will get his wish.

_______________________________________

“Dagon wants to see you” Miss Presley repeat those lines so it can make Kitty´s blood boil and the woman does not care to give a snippy reply “Tell to the big fish to fuck off”

Miss Presley now free of blood in her face is not impressed and would do something far worse than say a snippy answer, but, once Namor enters in the room, no shirt as always and a resting bitch face, the beautiful woman compose herself.

“Dagon wants to see you now” Namor repeats those words and using his trident point to the white-painted wooden door and is not concerned by Kitty´s safety and she knows he would use the trident on her to make her go faster. (The way he is holding said trident and how his lips twisted into a sneer as he looks up and down to her certainly don´t make him a very friendly person)

Kitty would like to kill this man, but, she has to solve a problem with a fish first.

__________________________________  
Inside of the room, a man with curly blonde hair and blue eyes is waiting for her, a handsome man indeed, except, his rotten smell of fish gives away what he is. And Kitty can only frown at his mere presence.

“I´m here…didn´t Dagon wants to see me?” Kitty replied mocking those cursed words.

“Yes, I do, finally we meet, miss Pryde” Dagon replied.

“You know, Stephen King once makes a movie and book about you, you were a giant fart in there” Kitty replied not moving an inch and having her powers ready.

“Oh, that movie, yes, while I wasn´t the typical handsome god, my message was sent and for that, I´m thankful for that, now, we aren´t here to talk about me, but, about you!”

“Hi, my name is Kitty Pryde, I like sweet things, cats and dogs, music, and I hate bullies,” she said in a mock tone of presentation. Dagon does not mind.

“The humans that came here usually are here for one reason, to procreate, of course, consent is the key for everything” Dagon speaks seriously and Kitty remembers what Jupiter said about him in the past.“ but your father never wanted to cooperate with this norm and neither your mother. A loving couple indeed, but, you see, I don´t have use for humans that love each other”

“So, I´m here to be some fish´s bitch?” she rudely asked and her hands are glowing as she is ready to strike. Dagon, once again, is not worried.

“That is one of the possibilities, but, no, Miss Pryde, you´re far too valuable to sire children only, no, if the cats of the dark pharaoh” Dagon speaks as if just throw up something incredibly nasty “think you´re special, then you are special…oh…they never told you about their patron?!”

“Is not their patron that hurt my father”

“True, I know it sounds harsh, but, as I said, a man that loves his human wife has no value to my society, however, since the cats never managed to illuminate you about the piece of shit that is the Dark Pharaoh…let I do this charity” and Dagon speaks as there´s nothing wrong in the room, ignoring Kitty´s energy and telling his tale.

“The Dark Pharaoh eats humans for funsies and that is the luck humans because the unlucky ones are mutated and have their sanity take away from them, say, do you know the case of that German professor named Mara?” Kitty nods “what that human did was awful…and it was IT´s desire, all those children, women and man…is a game for IT…and the cats follow IT, the cats love IT and you…"now Dagon has a smile on his face.

"Oh you, you´re the sacrifice, the perfect sacrifice”

“What load of bullshite, the cats like me” Kitty answers gazing upon Dagon who is not minding(her energy is getting stronger and Dagon wonders if she could indeed kill him)

“Yes, they like you so much that they gladly risk your life for their endgame, what lovely creatures, just like their master”

“You are the one who hurt my parents”

“Of course, it was nothing personal, but Kitty, at least you always knew I was here…You knew the rules, but, the cats often lie to you. What is their patron? Why pick you? and what they hope to win? They even asked in alliance with dogs to protect you…Miss Pryde, Kitty, you´re an investment and I wonder what they plan to do later…a strong, intelligent and powerful woman is something IT will love to break piece by piece, see what they did with the others pharaohs”

And Kitty is in turmoil as she bites her lips and feel her stomach drop, a knot in her throat prevents her from speaking and Dagon knows he got her attention know(still pondering if she can kill him, the human, with all her faults, is more powerful than he expected and he hates that)

“But unlike the cats, unlike IT, the piece of shit, I can help you, you are strong” and Dagon silent adds “maybe stronger than me” as he continues “if you want your parents safe, you could do some missions for me”

“And if I refuse? How can I know you won´t do anything bad with them?”

“So many questions…” Dagon shakes his head “first off, no one will hurt him…but, that´s the kicker, Kitty, they can be in that house forever, until the food runs out, until their health gets worse and worse and then…die in that house and even if they escape, I can make sure that Cameron Pryde has debts and suddenly a criminal report on him and you know…some people do want to play hero and catch those dangerous criminals, dead or alive” and Dagon concludes “but, if you help me with those missions, the cats and dogs won´t need to guard them, they will be safer from any harm, they can leave as they please…if you help me”

“If you broke this promise…I´ll hunt you and destroy you”

“I may be many things, Kitty, but, I never break a promise, not like IT…and let me tell you something, that disgusting creature is always there lurking around in the shadows. Ugly, dirty and dumb…if I was you, I would cut any contact with the cats…that creature is always hungry, always as your lovely friends cats are too”


	6. Bonding moment

N/A: Jupiter the cat and Kitty are here bonding and having a heart to heart talk.

  
  
The Greenfield Park is a set of houses that have one of the best views of the entire city, in fact, when people want to advertise this particular place it isn´t needed much by a gorgeous photo of the landscape. Green until your eyes can see and is more than enough to convince people to at least visit the place, of course, a pretty landscape is not enough to make a home and the Prydes did move to Fortress city in the hope of a better future.

In fact, the place seems to scream cosy and warmth. To the point, many can see several families strolling around or doing their business in peace.

While is a pretty day, one family is not out in the sun, but, rather is inside their house. The family is picking this lovely day to remain home.

"Sweetie, do you want pancakes?" the older woman, the mother, asked, and the young girl nods.

"Kitten, come here, the game is on" the older man replies calling her name and gaining her attention.

"Sure" Kitty Pryde replies faking the exact words she did reply to this scene in real life, except, it lacks the feeling.

__________________________________________________-

"Where is Kitten?" the elderly cat asked using his tentacles to walk. "this old form is changing quickly and soon...I won´t be able to remain on this plane for long, Jupiter, tell me...where is she? Is she ok?"

"...She is Dreamlands" Jupiter replies a bit afraid. "Great ancient cat, what I do?"

"We don´t always care for humans, Jupiter, but when we do we stick with them until the end" is the only words the ancient cat replies as one of the heralds are here to pick him/her(gender is irrelevant at this point) up.

_______________________________________________________

Terry Pryde can´t say she is thrilled about anything lately, but, as her mother used to tell "when life throws you lemons, make a lemonade" even now.

When your life is full of talking cats and dogs who are Lovecraftian horrors, you must go with the flow.

"Cameron, how is your wound?" she asked, while not fatal, Cameron still sustain some damage and occasionally winced in pain.

"Is fine, is getting better...the dogs are helping" and Terry does not need to know all the details, thank you very much.

"And our daughter?"

"...We have to trust the cats and dogs here, as she is there now"

"...What is our life now?"

"Cleaning dogs and cats´ shit"

___________________________________________

Kitty is in Greenfield Park, or to be more precise, she is in the old house of her childhood. The games end in the same way as it did in her past, the pancakes smell like in the past(she does not know if she should eat anything) and then she sends her fake parents away.

She is in her old room, the fake room, of course, and remembers all the details. She lifts her head as she knows someone is in the house, the fake house.

Jupiter the cat is there. And the cat has a white fur for once, a shapeshifter that likes to be each race of cat he can. "There are you! You just missed, your mother is getting along with the dogs...you know, I always knew she prefers dogs!" his tone is light but Kitty is not amused by this.

She remains mute and Jupiter speaks again about how her father is faring. Now, Kitty speaks with a throaty tone. "Do you really care? Or Am I the high maintenance sacrifice for your patron?"

"Is this what you thought?" Jupiter asked once he processes her question and his hurt is clear. "That´s why you are here in this fake home?" Jupiter shakes his head at her.

"What Am I to think? Your Patron is not known for liking humans so why his totem animals are being so kind to me?" Kitty asked back still being haunted by Dagon´s words.

"Now you´re being a silly human, Kitten, if you´re just a sacrifice for IT why we would form an alliance with the dogs? Why teach you anything? Why care for you? Because you are not a sacrifice...we cats don´t love easily, but, when we do we love fiercely" Jupiter concludes coming closer to Kitty.

"Then...why me?" this question can be answered in many ways, but, cats are straight to the point.

"We thought you are worthy. Actually, we still think you are worthy to be our patron´s mate" Jupiter confessed as this is something that will change her entire life, but, despite the seriousness, Jupiter presents it makes Kitty laugh as she hasn´t done for a while.

"Wait! Is this all to get your patron a date? Really?!" Kitty asked thinking this situation is too absurd.

"Of course, that stupid thing...he is useless in mating, useless, I tell you" Jupiter goes on and on about why his patron is a forever alone.

"And even after the whole thing with Dagon...Am I still worthy?" Kitty asked and this question has many nuances that Jupiter can pick.

"Honestly, you are way worthy than IT could ever hope and frankly, he has to prove himself to you now!" Jupiter speaks serious and Kitty now let the cat jump into her shoulder.

"I don´t like Dagon very much" Kitty confessed "I guess I´d miss the times before all this chaotic mess..." she was expecting the judgment, yet, Jupiter nods and speaks again.

"I can see how the past can be soothing, but, live in the past won´t give anything to you. And Dreamlands is a pretty empty shell to hide, not to solve anything" Jupiter concludes.

"I´d not know what to do with Dagon...He is giving me missions and the last one..." Kitty lift her shirt on the left said to show a burning mark there.

"OK, first we need to treat this...and second, don´t hide yourself in Dreamlands, at least not without me...I was slightly worried about you!"

"Sure, and no more secrets, Jupiter" Kitty concludes knowing that her cat is right. She can´t stay in Dreamlands forever. Her family needs her and she can´t let Dagon think he wons.

Jupiter, maybe reading her mind, cuddles with her face, giving a soothing vibe and a boost of courage to Kitty.

She can. She must and she will deal with Dagon.

_______________________________________

"Isn´t she cute?" IT replied as the ancient cat is there with IT in IT´S realm(well, one of IT´S realms)

"She´s more than that and you know it!" the ancient cat answers back boldly as his form hardly resembles a cat now.

"Jupiter was never the one to care for humans...in fact, his mere name is interesting, who named him?"

"Kitty Pryde!"

"Oh, that´s rare too" IT concedes "But...if she is so scared with Dagon, imagine what she will feel once knowing squidboy?" IT´S smile is cruel "oh, don´t look at me like that, cat, you wanted to find me a mate, well, if this human is worthy then she can deal with squidboy"


	7. Plotting

N/A: This dog exists in Marvel comics...his name and origins I do not know, but, I saw him in a Spiderman comic along with Dr Stranger, so, I´m taking my own spin here.

In somewhence without end or begin, a council meeting is being held to treat big cosmic events that can jeopardize the universe they habit for this period. Time is irrelevant to immortal beings, however, with IT looming about any living creature is always a painful reminder that forever is a lie.

Cosmo the green spectral dog is walking with his 4 paws to his spot as the meeting is in session. A Doberman is speaking with great urgency of the most important fact, the council of Reeds and what they must be done.

"A human that think above of gods is dangerous, but, 10 versions of the same human that have the infinity gauntlet is a problem...it may draw IT´s attention or...IT´s children. I want solutions" the Doberman speaks and the others are muttering solutions.

Cosmo, the magical dog, is the first of his kind and is the first to suggest something. "We must end all the Reeds...Is not a task we will enjoy as we are dogs, our duty is to protect humanity, however, this duty consist in ended the Reeds for a greater good...they have show incapable of reasoning and at one point caused the zombie apocalypse in that universe...We must end them now" Cosmo states not feeling joy and the other dogs nod as well.

Their eyes glow and a distant location, in a different time, 10 Reeds were turned into dust and their goblet are delivered to the dogs with all the infinities stones.

"Now, what´s the other pressing matter?" Cosmo asked but a Yorkshire Terrier asked about the boy Reeds and his godlike powers, however, Cosmo assures him that the boy is not a god is just IT´s lies ("and let me you a cruel story on how IT deceive an entire planet of humans to think the kid was god and well...in the end, Galaticus eat the planet")

"The alliance with the cats...what to do?"

"Gaia is all about friendship and fucks with Dagon," Cosmo said amused "but, yes, what to do with that poor human?" Cosmo replied and one dog, a hellhound, replies confidently.

"The cats wanted a mate for IT, but, now the mate is stuck in Dagon´s lair...IT won´t help the human as IT is IT and the cats can´t help as now she has to defeat squidboy to be worthy in IT´s eyes...not wanting to sound bad, but, why should we help?" the hellhound asked thinking in a pragmatic way.

"True, we could ignore this situation, hellhound, but, we shouldn´t...the cats always fulfil their word and think about a free IT card?" Cosmo speaks and many mutters in approvement. "plus, the woman is a nice person with a good heart under a very slimy situation...yes, jokes on Dagon are always funny" the dogs laughed " but my point is, Gaia would want us to help this child and if we do things right we can show the middle finger to Dagon and IT, so, really, we must and will help this woman, Kitty Pryde with this situation"

"I have no objection here, Cosmo"

And soon the dogs are plotting.   
_______________________________

In Fortress city, the Pryde´s house is not in a good shape, words like "not fish" are written on the outside walls as well rotten meat is rotting on the front door. Not an ideal situation as Kitty is the "not fish" that the fish people can´t assimilate.

The dogs, cats, Prydes and Kitty are trying to find out a new plan for this madness, in all the ideas being given, the idea to ask help from the cats´ patron is shut down.

"Uhm, as Kitty is doing Dagon´s jobs for him, which gives us some time" one of the dogs' answers calmly "we need time, cats" the dogs trail off as the cats don´t speak much.

Jupiter the cat is pondering the next step. "We need help from outside, but, the dogs are right, we need time...Kitten, Dagon will ask you to do some marketing work for him, in the meanwhile, the best thing to do is to follow along" Jupiter said remembering that IT won´t help and the cats are too upset with IT to even look at IT.

Terry sighs and speaks. "Look, he´s a god fish, right? If we burn him..." Jupiter shakes his head "No, Terry, burning Dagon with a mere human-made fire won´t help...we need time, yes, time is what we need"

Kitty looks at Jupiter for a moment as if he has a plan, and before she could ask any further, the cat states that are gods strong enough to defeat Dagon´s boss. "defeat the boss, you defeat Dagon...Dagon is not as powerful as he made the others believe, he is nothing more than a lackey...but..."

"But this is something your patron wants me to do it, right?" Kitty asked already knowing the answer. "Jupiter, your patron is a son of a bitch!"

"Can´t deny that, Kitten"

"But...I want to defeat Dagon in a definitely...so, we need time to plan,"

___________________________________

True to Jupiter´s words, Dagon´s lackeys(ironic word once Kitty learns that Dagon is indeed a smaller fish in the tank) arrive in her house to take to a photo session. Miss Presley, beautiful as a fish people can should be, has a condescending smile on her beautiful face and is guiding Kitty to her car.

"Remember to smile prettily when talking about Fortress City and our new movie" Miss Presley continues and Kitty can imagine her as a high school bully without problems.

"Yes, how can I forget, Dagon is life, Dagon is everything...should I say Fuck fish too, you know, to help the cause?" Kitty asked and Miss Presley would do more than a cruel remark, but, Kitty has Jupiter with her.

Jupiter frowns at Miss Presley and the woman leaves Kitty to be in the car as she remarks that the security will be at her side during the interview...Kitty ought to go back to her beloved city(for the sake of her parents)

_____________________________________  
The hottest MTV program is doing an "inside out" about the latest hit movie, "Love and lake" a story where a merman falls in love with a human, some critics are saying that is a rip off of Shape of Water, while some are loving more monster fucker movies, either way, the hottest MTV program is advertising the movie all the time in multiple ways.

The host, a young DJ that was cover of some Pop magazine, is the one to interview Kitty about her album and also to ask about her opinion on the movie "love and lake"

Of course, the host is also a fish person.

"Listen, you filthy human," the host said once the two are alone, the show will be ready in 10 minutes, "you are here because you have a utility to Dagon, you better not embarrass Dagon!"

"Nah, he does that on his own by mere existing" Kitty replies and the DJ is throwing bad words at Kitty, forgetting her own role as "cool MTV DJ" however, Jupiter the cat shut her up by clawing her face.

"Stupid cat!" the words are scream with certain violence that it is making the employees come to check on them. Jupiter does not talk but is only smiling widely.

  
The manages shows up and set the fight apart and informed Kitty she has 8 minutes until the interview begins. "A room is ready for you, we will take you when is the time" she informed as clinically and cold as one can do.

______________________________

"Jupiter, what we do now?" Kitty asked as the feline is in her lap in silence looking at the dark corner of the improvised room.

"I don´t know" Jupiter replies feeling crestfallen.

"Glad, I know what to do" a new voice joins the conversation. Cosmo, the magical dog, is there.

"Cosmo, the magical dog!"Kitty exclaims with Jupiter safely in her lap, a sense of joy fills her being. "How did you enter here?" is a dumb question that she can´t stop herself by asking.

The dog smiles and greets Jupiter that is in his Tsu Tsu mode, typical of cats and explains himself.

"I cast a spell here, so, the conversation will be between us and I´m Cosmo for a reason...Dagon wishes he could stop me" Cosmo states and licking Jupiter´s face to annoy the cat speaks "I have a plan" and this makes Jupiter pay attention. "In fact, we have a plan, you can come out now," Cosmo said and out of blue, she is here.

Dazzler shows up with a bird on her shoulder and a big smile on her face. "So, a pretty little dog and bird told me someone is having problem with fishes"

And Cosmo makes an introduction. "This is Dazzler Galaticus´s Herald, and this little bird here is one of the Pheonix´s birds. Let´s say we all here dislike fishes"

And this turn of events is a good change for Kitty Pryde and Jupiter.


	8. Intermission

N/A: Based on a cool idea Marvel did. What if Dazzler was Galaticus´s herald? and yes, in that story it was just to laugh at Dazzler, but, hey cool concept and I´ll use it.  
  
"Space the final frontier!" the voice carries a mock tone of importance as well fake intellectual prose to make the scene even more ridiculous. A woman with long wavy blonde hair is gazing upon the final frontier itself with boredom on her now white eyes( her forehead is divided by two long blue scars that travel among her face) and a microphone necklace. Those are the trademark looks of Dazzler and those are also the looks of the newest Galaticus´s Herald.  
  
“Uhm. Still doing jokes” Galaticus´s voice is too powerful to be ignored even if he wishes for that. The Herald is taking a ride on his shoulder, a small reward for an exemplary job done and this small reward is not exactly soothing her spirits.

“Of course, to survive in this job, I need a sense of humour otherwise…I wouldn’t be me” Dazzler explained with a forlorn expression now. Silver Surfer and Dazzler made a similar deal with Galaticus and both must live up with this decision.  
  
( When Outer Gods wanted to be merciful is so hard to tell)

The reply is delivered with such a carefree attitude that almost seems genuine. Dazzler is a famous singer, not an actress. For a moment, the woman thought Galaticus would go full "Disney´s villain" yet all the Outer God speaks is one line. "I see, is a good strategy so far"  
  
There´s no manual to help navigate through this impossible job. As Galaticus is well feed, thanks to Dazzler´s efficiency, is in a higher mood and Dazzler resolves to make some questions.  
  
"Galaticus...how many more of you, Outer Gods, I mean, exist?" Dazzler asked confused as Galaticus rarely if ever talks about his own kind. Again, he didn´t go "Disney´s villain" and did respond to the question as a courtesy to Dazzler.

"That´s actually a simple question. There´s not many of us, mindless gods? Yes, but, Eternity, destroy them all" Galaticus has a somewhat sadness in his tone now. "Now as for Outer Gods, uhm, there´s me, Death, Eternity, Pheonix as you know very well and ..." now his face frown at this. "and there´s Chaos, the vilest and malicious entity out there...if I must us a name, then, let´s call IT Knull"

"The God of Symbiotes?!" Dazzler exclaimed surprised. She did work with Shield once and know they have a record of "Carnage" but the name Knull was thrown once or twice as a mystical creature.

  
"Yes, Knull has many faces and I suggest you, Dazzler, to be far away from IT, while, he is weirdly polite about rules, he´s not above breaking if you disturb its plans" Galaticus advice and Dazzler nods unsure on what she can say here.

"Wait, one last question" Dazzler replied back and Galaticus, in a really good mood seems to want to indulge her curiosity, "Does Knull have a Mrs Knull?"

"Well, that´s something odd to ask, but, NO. Knull has no mate, no love and if you caught the word on what the cats are trying to accomplish...let me tell you something, is futile. Knull has no mate and will never have one."  
  
Dazzler has nothing else to ask and her time as Herald is finsihed for now.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Normalcy and the X-men have a conturbed relationship. Sentinels now working to protect mutants(Senator Kelly did throw a hissy fist to the point is a meme) Magneto being an ally and enemy at the same time, Emma Frost helping the X-men (some speculation points the root of this newfound goodness to be a rivalry to be better than Jean Grey) and the seniors X-men are doing something mundane with extraordinary powers.

However, Longshotis is gazing at the pool. Not swimming yet. No, he´s at the bay of said pool admiring the liquid state as if is a treasure.

Suddenly, the tranquil water gets small waves forming gentle. Longshot´s eyes meet with Dazzler hovering the pool. There´s no question or confusion, just an understatement as Dazzler falls deep into the pool water. "Hi, Dazzler, welcome back!" his tone is joyful

The water removes Dazzler´s cosmic makeup, crazy outfit and glamorous hair, now, she´s just Alison and she´s glad to be home.

“One of the perks of being a Herald” Dazzler jokes as now she sits next to Longshot. And her boyfriend offers a towel(his power work by luck, literally, so, if he really wants a towel...one will appear in his hand) as he asked calmly. “Hard day at work? Wanna talk about it?”

“Yes, but, not now. Right now, Dazzler has a plan" she has a smirk on her face as Longshot is amused.  
  
"I see, the X-men are part of the plan?"

"Yep, but, to be fair, is not my plan, is Pheonix´s plan. Well, the hierarchy here is big, but, well cosmic deities have a plan"

___________________________________________________________________  
  
A normal day is a blessing for Kitty Pryde and a curse. Dagon is gathering more difficult and suicidal missions and each successful mission Dagon is collecting the fruits as its own.

The Prydes are doing a fantastic job in adapting to a life where talking dogs and cats are what separate life and death. Really, Terry Pryde is doing a remarkable job in pretending this is normal.

"So, how the food guys?" Terry asked the dogs and cats and they are eating the food with much gusto (as one of the dogs elaborated) and she has concluded her life is off the trails and might as well enjoy the insanity.

Cameron is explaining Marmaduke to the dogs and cats and is not doing a stellar job in showing the comedy.

__________________________________________________________________________

As today is a free day, of sorts, Kitty is taking the time to read Doug Adam´s books and is enjoying the quirk and witty humour. If space was like that it wouldn´t be so scary.

Jupiter is curling himself like a ball and sleeping in his basket. Cosmo is looking at Kitty intensely for a moment, until, he asked. "Hey, Kitty, have you found the question?"

Kitty blinks and smiles once getting what´s his question truly is. "not yet, you know, when I was a little girl before meeting Jupiter here" she points to the now awake cat "I was often seeking for the question. Well, I did want to see who could answer the question"

Cosmo takes this into consideration as he asked again. "And what´s the question?"

"What´s life?"

And Cosmo goes to Kitty and his head gets caressed gentle and Cosmo speaks again with a crestfallen tone. "I feel I´ve failed you, somehow, Kitty"

"What? No one failed me. This is not your fault and no, is not Jupiter's fault" Kitty said giving a look to the said cat who is bashful.

"Still...I´ve have found you before...who knows..."

"No one, Cosmo, no one, lamenting about what could have been won´t help us. Got it?" Kitty asked and this seems to lift his spirit.

"I wish to stay here longer, but, I´ve to do something in my hometown, I´ll be back, Jupiter, look out for Kitty" Cosmo order in a mock-serious way and make Kitty giggles and Jupiter is bemused at this. Dogs have an odd sense of humour.

The dog is walking to the portal(he summon with easy, something the cats have certain envy of the dogs) and before stepping in, Jupiter asked in a hissed tone. "You´re plotting, no plotting. Only I plot"

"Well, there´s the first time for everything, Jupiter"

Jupiter is pouting. Cosmo is amused.

________________________________________________________________________  
In the pure essence of nothing. Knull rules and Knull watches amused as the cats are still speaking about his future mate. Meanwhile, his Herald arrives to give the news.

"The universe of Pandora is gone," Knull said with maniacal glee. The Herald steps back and gulps as he lying to Knull is never wise.

"Well, is not so dead anymore," the Herald said in a panic. "Gaia´s last work before, uhm, taking a vacation, was to refill that spot and is now full of life"

Knull blinks. One time. Two times and Three times.

"Where is Gaia?"

"No one knows"

"Of course, no one knows..." his tone is pensative and tentacles emerge from the soil. "I think I´d not like this answer"


	9. The stray herald

N/A: The plan is in motion.

How the X-men deal and organize their missions? Is not as mystical as Excalibur would like to believe, in fact, is all about to the technology named Cerebro which can connect all the mutants, however, only Jean or Psylocke, actually, it was something Professor X exclusively dealt in the past, but, with his premature vacation ("I´ll have to deal with family business, Scott, I trust the X-me to you") leave to new changes in the team.

However, the structured of each mission usually falls to Jean Grey´s organization, but, only for today, Dazzler is giving the orders. And to top all of that, she´s speaking as a member of the Pheonix´s cult, which, does bother Jean for some reason.

"X-men, I've got an important mission that needs our attention" her tone is serious, a huge contrast to her bubbly personality, as her eyes, still remain humans(not white and glowing like usually does when she´s being serious) and Longshot does not speak or let anyone interrupt her. "We´re needed in the city of Brimar now" she concludes and many are soaking this information.

Iceman looks at Rogue mirror her extremely confused expression to a tee. They never heard of such a place. "Is it European" sibilated Iceman to Rogue that only shurgs as everyone is confused as Rogue herself, well, not everyone.

  
"I know where Brimar is" Logan speaks in his grumpy tone and for once is not picking fights with Scott or trying to impress a bemused Jean Grey, instead, he recites a poem that´s not exactly cheerful. "In the deep, he slumbers waiting to exist. Dazzler, you´re taking us to the Brimar City, the lair of Chutlu" Logan explained and no one is seeing his point and even Scott asked what he´s talking about, which for this rare moment, Logan explain without trying to be super macho for Jean.

"Is a dumb urban legend as Dazzler´s firebird," and Logan ignores the nasty glare Dazzler and Longshot gave to him," however, that place is filled with religious nutcases that will gladly rip your skin off is means please their demented god, so, Alison, why in the hell would we go there?" his claws are ready as Longshot´s gun is too.

Dazzler closes her eyes and counts to ten in her mind, now, she understands what Jean Grey suffers every day (she gain a sympathetic look from the red hair) and speaks " A mutant needs our help. No one is forcing you to come, Logan, if you want to hide, then hide, all I´m saying is there´s a mutant needing our help and we must help...or else..." Dazzler paused dramatically and looks at Scott Summers "The Avengers will be right about us"

And this was more than enough to prompt Scott to agree in helping, Jean as well and Logan has no saying in the matter (now, he tries to impress Jean who has no time for that)

Longshot puts his gun down and whispers to Dazzler. "is that one of your visions...or is the plan?"

"I can only say this is a plan and only that" Dazzler replies and that´s enough for Longshot.

______________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is looking at the void and the void looks back at her, and, that should be a cool metaphor, yet, all Kitty can feel is nothing. No fear. No anger. Just a desire to get this over with.

Cosmo and Jupiter are there as they promised, while, sadly, Jupiter can´t do much ''my patron is a dick'' is the only explanation given. Cosmo looks at the young woman with protective energy in his being.

"Kitty?" his tone is gentle as the young woman gazes to the magical dog in front of her. "Hey, Kiddo, I can´t ask for you to cheer up ´cause I know that´s not a cheerful task to do, however, I can say you´re not powerless as you may think. And...you can do this, Kitty" his tone is gentle as his snout rubs on her kneel prompting Kitty to level to his said cold snout to pet the magical dog.

"I just feel this is unfair. I´d not like this...god, if I can call as such" Kitty explained herself in those lines and no more was said.

"Yes, but, you have something squidboy will never have." Cosmo begins calmly "you have the question and that´s something he will never have"

And Jupiter takes this moment to speak now. "Sure, making questions is good and all, but, let´s try to not a philosophy with squidboy"

"Jupiter is right, we have a plan and you," Cosmo said kindly "can do whatever you want as long is in your mind" is a simple explanation that seems to help her mood.

"So, the plan is getting in, take the stone and not die?" Kitty summarize a very delicate plan in one line, well, the cat and dog nods and this is enough. Jupiter hops on the dog´s back(thankfully, the dog does not mind) and speaks in a low tone to the dog(a magical of them) "When you´ll tell me what´s your plan is?"

"When Eternity sings?"

"What´s that even means?"

And the conversation stops as Kitty opens the void to enter. Squidboy is many, many and many things but he´s not exactly careful with security...but...Jupiter feels that now they´re entering in the dog´s plot and he hates not knowing.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Cletus, you've got a mission from our master" a woman wearing a dark robe covering her face entirely, only letting her face being seeing the light for one moment.

Carnage was playing with his new toy. A man who was making too many questions and to top of all had a funny name, this is Carnage´s favourite victim. As the creature rips the now-deceased man´s eyes for fun.

His tendril-like tentacle greets the woman by wrapping and lifting her from the floor. He could kill her any second, but, the woman is not begging for mercy.

"Your new target is the X-men. Our master desires their death, can you fulfil his wish?" and her emotionless voice is enough to make Carnage to let her go, is not fun if his victims don´t fear him.

"X-men? Sure, sure, I think Venom mentioned a thing or two about them" he speaks and them smiles maliciously "before I break his legs and eat it. So, rest assured, our master will have dead X-men in the menu"

The woman says nothing and leaves. Carnages serves no one, but, he sees benefits in offering a hand to Chtulu once and while, sadly, Carnage was never the one to pay attention in his surrounders, especially after he just ''break'' his toys. What a shame indeed, because the room is not as empty as Cletus/Carnage believes.  
____________________________________________________________________

A woman with black robes leaves the dungeon-like room and is smiling happily as the fun is just about to begin.

"If anything, I´ll have fun at least, what the cat and dear Kitten are doing now?" the woman´s tone is grave and her smile falter "well, fine dog, keep your secrets, it does not matter to me" the ''woman'' replied in a somewhat petulant tone.


	10. Side mission

N/A: Coraline the book is a book I really should read, anyway, thanks to Youtube I now Know that there´s a possible Lovecraftian creature in there that even the Other Mom is afraid...and well, My imagination is wild here. This creature is LK´s kid. But IT won´t show up until later. This is a side mission, set before the big plan.

Climbing the small hill is not a problem, per se, the problem is to make sure your companions aren´t drawing attention to the few people (the gardener and real state agent, who was here to cut her loses in this project) as no one needs to know cats and dogs are magical creatures or even, are representation of Outer Gods, so, Kitty did ask for Jupiter and Cosmo to act as normal cat and dog, and, well...no tentacles so far.

The gardener looks somewhat impressed to see a cat climbing on a dog´s back whilst the other is bemused by the action. The real state agent greets Kitty for a moment(she leaves with the garner as well as they work together), but, the woman is more focused on her job than in politeness and is quick to excuse herself to answer the phone.

"So, why are we here again?" Jupiter hissed in good humour as Cosmo sits down and prompts Jupiter to climb to his head to get a better balance. Once the gardener is out of the view, Jupiter lets his tentacles to be free.

"You know why. This is a mission lord smelly fish given to us, well, me...you guys could have waited for me back home" Kitty explained and Cosmo shakes his head.

"Sorry, Kitty, you´re stuck with us now." Cosmo states as he blows the Jupiter´s tentacle away "and you, do you want to stop brushing your tentacles in my face?"

"Nah, pass, you´re jelly cause I have tentacles" Jupiter explained amused to his reaction, but, has time to speaks with Kitty too. "Cosmo is right, Kitten, we´re in this together. If lord smelly fish gave you a mission, then, he gave us all a mission"

"Why I would be jelly of your tentacles? I have my own" and used his free tentacle to show off to Jupiter. Kitty has to laugh at this exchange, at their lovely banter because is one of the few things that ground Kitty to sanity.

Her hands caress her friends´ head with care. "I have two hands, you know," she says as the two companions gentle as their tentacles leave. "And thank you for being here."

"Anytime, Kitty/Kitten," they said unison. No more tentacles for now.

__________________________________________________________________________

Once the garner is back to greet Kitty Pryde properly, the real state agent was resolving some problems regards others houses, the man gives a short resume of what´s to expect of the Pink Palace. "To be as brief as possible, this building was supposed to house families, but, for some reason, no family stay here too long. I guess is the name, really, who wants to stay in a Pink Palace?! Anyway, why are you making those questions?" the garner asked a bit noisy and borderline rude.

Cosmo and Jupiter didn´t like his tone, but, Kitty ignores it, for now, and answers that she wants to explore the house to see if is worth buying. The garner somehow does not believe, but, does not care either.

"As if anyway would want to live here, look, Miss, no one wants to live here. This Pink Palace was built in 1897 and is hidden away from the city, have you noticed that?" he belittle Kitty again who is not too happy with his tone. "No, you haven´t...rich celebrity as you must´ve noticed, this house here is isolated and frankly, at night, is even worse. It would be just you and the house...and the house hates company"

"You really need to improve your marketing strategy, lucky for me, I´m always a Scooby-Doo fan" Kitty replied and the garner didn´t reply, either he does not know Scooby-Doo or deem Kitty as a lost cause.

Either way, is not his problem.  
______________________________________________________________________

"Ok, this house already starts with a good start" Kitty jokes "old garners saying she´s cursed. The real state agent saying how is difficult to sell this house and the townsfolk ignoring the existence of the said house, yep, good start" Kitty concludes.

"There´s the well" Cosmo´s head looks to the left side, where, indeed, there´s an old well there. Jupiter´s ears lift slightly for a moment and confirm that is indeed something wrong in that old well.

"Well, now is official, there´s something really spooky with this house, do you guys know any details about the house?" Kitty asked and Jupiter, still on Cosmo´s back, speaks now looking at the well.

"Is...something connecting to another plane of existence" Jupiter speaks and told is only that he can say.

"There´s chaotic energy coming from that well, but, it also connects with the house. Who built this house?" Cosmo asked now stopping looking at the well to gaze at Kitty who is, in turn, gazing at the Pink Palace.

"Glad you asked because I did a research on this area, and turns out that this house is owned by the family Roshell" Kitty states without hesitation. "The family Roshell does still exist, while, well...uhm, let´s say they like the ''purity blood'' too much"

"Inbreeds" Jupiter and Cosmo speak once again together and Kitty nods.

"Anyway, I asked for a friend of mine, Jen aka the sensational She-Hulk" Kitty flexes her arms as if there´s an emcee to actually do the introduction of She-Hulk. " To analyse the contract and documents of this house, and would you know, is perfectly legal, now, she manages to give me some families names and...guess what? The Pink Palace has a high rate of death/missing cases here, the last one, Coraline Jones, wasn´t a happy story neither has a happy ending"

"Your point?" they asked as Kitty drop the smile.

"This house has something to do with IT. Hence why Dagon hates and fears this house so much, so, Jupiter do you know anything about this house?"

"Not really, the forever alone has several, several and I mean, several plans and not always it's needed for its presence, so, this could be a side project IT forget and move on, I guess, the Forever alone is not very communicative" Jupiter explains and looks at Cosmo as waiting for him to say something, maybe, something about his Outer God or this plan of his.

"I see, Gaia is different, she tells what she will do, but, whatever you like or not, she´ll do it" Cosmo gives a long-suffering sigh that is greeted with a gentle pet in his head by Kitty.

"Our mission now is to stop whatever is terrorizing Dagon"

________________________________________________________________________

Getting inside the house was no problem, the real state agent provide a copy of the key, but, it wasn´t necessary. The woman is back to her phone and will be outside of the house to deal with some problems, but, Kitty is free to explore the house.

The inside of the Pink Palace is not pink, but, has a bleak interior cover in black and hues of dark blue. And Kitty only sighs, a bit as Cosmo did back then, and phases through the dimension where this house truly is, or to be more precise, where the thing truly is.

Jupiter watches amazed that Kitty can do that, but, he never remember teaching her travelling so deep into the dark realms.

_______________________________________________________________________

Now, they are in a place, is the only word they can all agree, that is boiling heat to the point Cosmo had to resort in hover in the air as his pawns/tentacles didn´t handle the heat and Jupiter is still on Cosmo´s back not enjoying the weather as well.

"There´s something very old and slowly waking. Something wants to be free" Kitty states calmly noticing the walls that are slowly coming closer to where she is. Kitty is not afraid, instead, she phases even deeper in the dark realm ignoring the lullabies that resemble of her mother(her mother is not here, but, is a good trick, a perfect trick to lure small kids)

And Jupiter and Cosmo follow along, again, the cat wonders when Kitty gets so good in travelling through dark realms as not even Jupiter, himself, can do it.

_______________________________________________________________________________

They are in the heart, so to speak, of this realm, the feeling of someone or something watching them, the heat is still present and now Kitty can feel breathing touching her neck. Something is here. Something old and slowly waking. Something old and hungry.

"Something old lives here. Something old is waking and is hungry" Kitty states to herself and looks up to see a pair of crimson eyes, too similar of a snake gazing upon her.

There are darkness and the crimson eyes that only stares at Kitty, no pupil, no iris, only red, and still, Kitty is not afraid. "You´re one of IT´s kids?"

The creature does not respond, but, the eyes are closer of Kitty and her companion, still, not an ounce of fear. "Fine, be that way" and with that fire emerges out of nowhere incinerating the webs that were invisible with easy.

Jupiter notices that the fire is...blue.

And now, the shape of the creature is revealed. A giant serpent can be seen as its tongue flicks nervously at the scene present to it. The serpent´s web is being destroyed and all the serpent´s minions are in flame and the serpent, with its aloofness or good pretence, can hear the being called "other mother" scream in fear until there´s only silence.

"You´re different. You´ve my attention" the serpent said looking to the fire and to Kitty. "What you want, mortal vessel?"

Mortal vessel? Oh, right, a talking serpent...is just like how Jupiter says the word mate instead of a girlfriend.

"I´m here, against my will, on behalf of Dagon" Kitty speaks with no real feeling "to make sure you stop scaring him so much."

The serpent would laugh, maybe, but the fire and the presence of Cosmo prevent the serpent of laughing. "I should refuse, but, tell me the truth... what you would do if I refuse?"

"I can burn this for all the eternity." those words come so strongly from her mouth and she didn´t even realize, in fact, she didn´t even think about it. It cames naturally.

"Then, I´m listening. You truly want me to leave Dagon in peace? I shall do it, but, only if is something you truly desire" the serpent speaks and while serpents can´t smile. Kitty has the impression this one is smiling.

"Again, I´m here against my will, so, unless you can swallow Dagon and all of his followers and leave my parents unharmed..." she trails off and the serpent shakes his head.

If he could...the serpent would eat anything. Is what the Black Pharaoh would want, but, this mortal vessel does not wish for that.

"So, how about a compromise?" Kitty suggests and the serpent listen carefully "you tone down whatever you´re doing to scare Dagon, and, I won´t have to burn you to ashes" Kitty concludes in a friendly tone.

"Oh, IT would be proud, yes, he would, right, Jupiter?" How does the serpent know Jupiter´s name? Well, Kitty does not want to ask, but, Jupiter is not impressed. "You´ll have leverage against Dagon and IT loves manipulations, very well, I shall follow your plan, Mortal Vessel, let be know, that I honour this deal, now, would be so kind to stop your holy fire?"

And Kitty gazes at her fire, blue and primordial, suffocating the kingdom easily and could set everything else in the fire. Kitty, for a brief moment, did wonder if she could touch this holy fire, but, she has other things on her mind as well.

The fire ceased. The serpent does not attack, does not look friendly either, but, does not attack. "We´ll see each other again, mortal vessel, tell Dagon I won´t bother him...nor my servants, as you can see, I have to rebuild"

And with that, Kitty and her friends, leave.  
______________________________________________________________________

Cosmo returns to that place when Kitty is busy talking with the real state agent and give plausible excuses(Jupiter looks Cosmo leave with wary eyes. Cosmo is enacting his plot? ) and is facing the giant serpent once again.

"You know, don´t you?" Cosmo speaks and the serpent only nods, not pleased by this fact.

"Is impossible to not know...the fire is a pretty clear, dog"

"Then keep with your mouth shut or I´ll devour you again" Cosmo threats the giant serpent who is not pleased with all.

"I´m making many deals today. You don´t want my father to know about this until is the right time?" the serpent asked knowing the answer already "very well, I´ll keep my mouth shut dog, but, I don´t want to see any mutt in my kingdom"

"Not a problem, snake"

And Cosmo leaves the kingdom being followed by a small portion of that blue fire. The primordial fire.

____________________________________________________________________

LK watches. Lately, this all he´s doing watching her. Watching her. Watching her. Something is different here.

"Herald, what do you have about Kitty Pryde?" IT asked not caring much for the serpent or his deals.

The newest Herald gulps and repeats the same information that LK knows. IT is not pleased. "The dogs are against you knowing anything else about Kitty Pryde and the cats are supporting this..."

LK is not pleased. He goes back to watch her. Watch her. Watch her. Who is Kitty Pryde.


	11. nice to meet you, my name is...

N/A: Finally, is time to LK gets that well-deserved punch.

Arriving in Brimar is an experience no X-men could ever forget. The city smells like sludge, but, it seems only the X-men think the smell is a problem or even notice the smell.

"Alison" Scott starts speaking once looking at the city one last time, even with his ruby visor, a red Brimar is even worse. "Is your visions lead us to this city?"

"Yes, in my visions...the mutant Kitty Pryde in need of help" Alison clarifies calmly as she too is looking at the city. The team is Scott, Logan, Jean, Alison and Longshot as the others remain in the school to protect the students.

"Kitty Pryde?" Jean asked a bit sceptical. How she need help? Didn´t she defeat the shadow king? An enemy that not even Professor X managed to defeat. "how she´ll need help?"

"Well..." Alison is about to explain, but, Longshot interrupts the moment to point out the leader of this city is greeting them. The man looks like a corpse, except, the flesh is still pink and human-like appearance, but, is not a flattering look to anyone.

"You´re the X-men. My master warned you would be here" the man´s eyes linger to Dazzler and again, is not a flattering look, "he also talks about you, Dazzler, my master is in a good mood. If you all leave now no one will face the consequences, so, X-men, leave now"

The X-men does not need any confirmation to know that this city is strange and the X-men can´t leave or rather they don´t want to.

"Well, tell your master to shut up, he´ll have to deal with us," Longshot said already expecting the leader of the city would go berserk, however, that didn´t happen at all.

"Very well. You all are warned" and the man just leaves the X-men with their wits and luck. Logan is giving a stink eye to Dazzler as while he wouldn´t ever confess this, Logan really would prefer to leave.

"You and your damn bird may have brought us to a trap, Dazzler, you know that, right" Logan states.

"The bird is Pheonix and she´s listening to your blasphemy with attention" Logan only rolls his eyes and speak with Jean Grey, who, for some reason, is not happy with Logan right now.

"Ok, let´s all stay together and search for Kitty. Jean?" Scott asked and the red hair nods and confirms what everyone should know by now. "I can feel her presence....deep down in this city, but, I can´t tell more of that...and...and" Jean grouches to the ground "there´s something there as well. The fire is too great. It will burn us!" Jean almost went hysterical if Dazzler and Scott didn´t manage to calm her down.

"The fire Scott, the fire. Is reaching his raw form" Jean states quivering a lot.

__________________________________________________________________________

Cletus loves to hunt, in fact, is one of few things he and his late father used to do to bond, so, this is an activity Cletus still enjoying doing. So, when the X-men arrives in the landscape as Cletus knew they would his plan is in motion. Kill the X-men. 5 mutants must allow him a great reward from Cthulhu. Carnage will live to his namesake.

Longshot look up and saw a weird creature staring at him, it´s too fast to register. The creature jump in front of the X-men in full Symbiote form scream something "Time to die"

Longshot is using his luck power and it seems to work as the supposed claw that should render his flesh from his body is gone exposing just a human arm.

"My luck power saved us" Longshot states happily even if he´s still focused on the situation.

"Not quite, little reality warped" a voice echoes in their minds and it seems only Cletus understand what it means and who is speaking. "interesting power, but, I´d not have time to explore this...I have to deal with this traitor"

"Traitor?" Carnage speaks suddenly feeling his body heavier and heavier to the point he can´t stay on the ground and when he lays down Carnage´s body makes a hole in the ground and the hole is cover with black goo. "I served Chtulu all my life. Who are you?"

"Who Am I? Oh, now I´m more offended, I´m Knull and I´m your real God and to make matters simple for your tine brain...I´m really mad at you, Carnage"

And the X-men won´t forget this scene so easily.

__________________________________________________________________________

The city of Brimar has a big mountain, if the city had the mind for tourism, that would be the main attraction, however, Kitty is not here to talk about tourism.

"The mission is over?" Jupiter asked confused, a part of him is glad is over, but another is confused as to why it was so...easy for Kitty to do that. His feline eyes glance at Cosmo. Did the magical dog help Kitty behind the scenes?

"Yes, is over" Kitty states looking at the gem of infinity firmly held in her hand as the blue fire is around her hand and in the gem. Kitty´s azzure eyes(Jupiter blinks at that, since when she has azzure eyes) look at the mountain for a moment before deliver. "get rekt squidboy" and crushed the gem.

No, crush would mean there are pieces of the gem, Kitty somehow manages to completely erase the gem without breaking a sweat and with this action the mountain is gone.

"No infinity gem, no squidboy ...in this plane" Cosmo explained more to Jupiter than to Kitty.

"Yeah...is over. Now, Dagon has no power and can´t bully me or my family anymore" Kitty states not minding that her hand is still wrapped around the blue fire.

The sound of claps snaps Kitty back to reality. A man with curly raven hair, and athletic figure and a malicious smile come into her view. Kitty is not impressed by IT.

"You did a fantastic job. Surpass all my expectation, Miss Pryde, the cats are right about you" IT speaks in a mix of malicious and satisfied. Kitty is still not amused. "You´re my mate"

The cat is calling IT forever alone and chiding him. Cosmo is not being a happy dog and is growling at IT, however, IT is not caring. As IT´s eyes are on Kitty whose hand is now back to normal.

"Yeah, well, then I want something from you," Kitty said knowing the faces Jupiter and Cosmo must be making now. Certainly is opposed of IT.

"As you defeat chlutlu, in a non-conventional way, but is still valid, I shall grant your wish for free" IT smiles far too animalistic to be human.

"Ok, my wish is you let me punch you until you feel pain and you can´t take revenge after that, are you ok with that?" Kitty asked and Jupiter along with Cosmo are calmer now. This is a harmless wish, although, Jupiter notices Cosmo is chuckling (as much a magical dog can)

"Of course, Katzchen, feel free to hit me until your little heart is content" and IT even let his facer closer of her. And Kitty didn´t waste time to hit him. The first time, nothing happened as IT still amused. "Don´t you want to trade your wish? I can give you something else, anything really"

Kitty didn´t reply as she hit him for the second time. This time his smile dies a little as this punch hurt a little. IT now looks serious for a moment, until, Kitty gives the final punch and now...the hurt is prominent.

In fact, her punch manages to break his mask and hit his real face, no, IT can feel the punch hit him in all time and places. This makes IT fall to the ground as his mask is falling to pieces and the pain is still travelling through his body, through time and place.

A tentacle wrapped around her fist as Kitty would punch him again. "You got your wish, I´m in pain" IT is speaking with a certain hardness in his tone.

"My family and I are out of gods games, got it?" IT only recognises by nodding silently. "great, and stop talking about mate, I´m not an animal, no offence Jupiter and Cosmo" the cat and dog are chills with this. "and if you really want to have a girlfriend how about you try to be nice?!" and leaves.

The X-men arrive shortly and witness the most bizarre situation ever. Jean asked. "so...the mission is over?" and Dazzler nods silently wondering if she did her part correctly. She feels as the X-men aren´t even needed here, but, if Pheonix wants something...no one denies her anything.


	12. A cat, a dog, a Kitty.

N/A: something out of nowhere.

After everything, Fortress City is nothing but a distant memory, and as a reward the Pryde menages to get their old house and even Cameron´s old job. Right now, Kitty is on her old balcony on the second floor looking at the scene below her along with Cosmo and Jupiter.

Her right hand is petting Cosmo as her left is petting Jupiter, but, her eyes are focused on the woman talking with her parents. A real state agent named Clarice Smith. A woman with a round body and a small nose, yet, she has a tranquil voice that brings serenity in her words.

"IT is really good at this," Kitty said still looking at the real state woman and the Prydes talking freely and joyfully. This makes the cat and dog raise their heads. "IT must understand how humans laws works...because I sure hell have no clue how we manage to get our house back so quickly and in such...normal way"

Cosmo only makes a pensative sound, while, Jupiter answers. "Is IT´s business. He knows about humans well enough to manipulate them, and, I guess he wants to give you a present...IT knows you wanted to go back here" Jupiters concludes.

"And no Death was involved?" Cosmo asked surprised.

"Sometimes the Forever Alone can surprise us"

And Kitty watches as the real state agent concludes the conversation and enters in her car. Is official, the Prydes are back in Chicago.

_________________________________________________________________________

A week has passed down and Cameron and Terry Pryde are sure to be free of Dagon´s terror and eating fish is now a sense of victory for them(while Cameron still is a tad bit cautious with any fish he may encounter) and all remains well, until, Terry receives a piece of unsettling news.

"Uncle Fred is...dead," Terry exclaimed heartbrokenly. Fred was one of Terry´s relatives that live in New York. Her great uncle to be exact, and the man did live a well-lived life.

The family sit together and talk about Death and life.

__________________________________________________________________________

"So....Death is bad" Jupiter and Cosmo are discussion this late news. Kitty watches cat and dog going back and forth about the complexity of Death, and Kitty, who is amused by that, gives her two cents.

"Death is not evil. She´s terrible efficient as Sir Terry Pratchett once wrote. Death is essential to life. So as my great-great-uncle Fred is in Death´s arms, I know he´s safer and I can´t villainize Death nor you two should"

"Yeah...Gaia often says that" Cosmo explained mildly " but I still never get this concept...Death seems cruel sometimes"

"Not cruel, Cosmo, just terrible efficient" Kitty reinforces kindly. And somehow, that´s the ending of the discussion.

___________________________________________________________________

After the funeral, time starts to heal Terry´s wound and life is slowly getting into a comfortable pattern. The X-men did call Kitty Pryde, of course, after knowing her family situation they were respectful and are calling with this proposition just now.

The invitation to join the X-men is a new approach that Storm and Cyclops come up with. Jupiter told Kitty that the X-men´s old method was not as good as they thought. "Egghead was a creepy person. And it comes from me, a talking cat that serves IT" and Cosmo nods "Yeah, well, now, we know Egghead won´t do any creepy thing anymore"

Kitty is pondering her situation. "I´d not think I want to join the X-men permanently. I´ve my career as a singer and yes, I know IT is behind the whole ''Kitty, take the time you want to write new songs'' don´t deny Jupiter, but, I think I would prefer something not permanent...like a reservist or something like that"

"Yeah, you don´t have all the time in the world" Jupiter concedes and Cosmo is laughing now, which, confused only Jupiter.

_________________________________________________________________________

The X-men greet Kitty Pryde and don´t seem to mind that she has a talking cat and dog, in fact, Rogue seems to know Cosmo. As the situation is unfolded and plans are being made, after all, Kitty is a reservist and can´t always be there to help the X-men, many people seem to take a like to Kitty.

Jean Grey is concerned, but, she confesses her fear is more from not understanding how powerful Kitty is than anything else. "Scott, I saw the fire...burning everything and that does not leave my mind no matter what I try" she confesses as Kitty and Rogue are talking in the other corner along with Dazzler.

"Jean...do you still want to go to that mission?" Scott asked sympathetically as he puts his hand on her shoulder, however, Jean denies.

"I can´t Scott...I need to be on this mission. I really need to be there"

____________________________________________________________________________

As Kitty is exploring the mansion, watching amusing the several types of mutants running around wildly makes a fond smile appears on her smile.

As she is walking by, without a real plan, when a German Accent calling her name makes her turn to the direction where the name is being called.

She turns to see a blue man with fur, golden eyes and tail waving his mishappen hand to her, of course, as his look is bizarre there´s no denying the man is handsome.

"You´re the newest member of the X-men," the man said charmingly and Kitty nods her head, she can see he would say something charming that would make any woman or even man woo, and she´s not entirely unaffected, but, before romantic words can be spoken Kitty respond. "I´m new as you´re too, but, the concept of time is a bit irrelevant to you, right, Chaos?"

And Nightcrawler stops smiling.

Kitty continues. "Actually, as we´re here. There´s something I always wonder about you, how can your mask really hide the true form?" she asked blinking and taking a step back and looks up for a moment. "How a hurricane of tentacles and fangs so huge be contained in a mask like that? how it does not break?"

Nightcrawler is in shock. "...you can see my face?"

Kitty nods. "I can see your face still has my punch. But, hey, cool tentacles, I like the fangs...give an authenticity style"

Nightcrawler is still in shock and Kitty is taking his arm as they are doing the tour together.

What is Kitty Pryde?


	13. A wish made

N/A: To make this easier LK grant Kitty 3 wishes as she´s his girlfriend. And the time to use one of them. Well, will be implied that she used another one. So, she has one wish left.

Kitty is composing a new song. As she´s looking at the lyrics one more time she wonders if IT is influencing her somehow because is the third time she has written something related to the Ancient Egpyt.

"Guys!" Kitty stops writing and looks at Cosmo and Jupiter with a lazy smile on her face as she rests the weight of her body on the arm of the couch where Cosmo and Jupiter are eating(After saving the Prydes Cosmo and Jupiter have free reign in the house, then again, is a cat and dog, they get even more free reign) their launches to speak with them more directly. "Is this the work of Chaos?"

"You think that forever alone can do music? Please, Kitten, don´t give him that much credit!" Jupiter said going back to eating the corpse of a fat rat he found.

"Yeah, got to agree with Jupiter, IT is a terrible singer and composer, even if, ironic enough, he has used masks of famous singers before" Cosmo states eating whatever he´s eating. Something purple and half of Cosmo´s size.

"Is just...lately I´ve been strange dreams about Ancient Egypt." She ponders for a moment searching for the right word. "A woman with white hair and an annoyance with her own face comes to my mind as she´s...lurking, searching for something"

Cosmo stops eating and speaks. "That´s not IT. IT couldn´t ever be anything pretty nor could ever enter into your mind unless you say so, so, Kitten, maybe those dreams are an inspiration and need thoroughly examination"

Kitty blinks as she pets Cosmo´s head and takes her hand out as the dog remains to eat his food. "Yes, you´re right. Is just a dream. I´ll go back to my music. Jupiter, wanna water?" the cat shakes his head and Kitty is back to her study room.

Jupiter looks at Cosmo. "IT has female Pharaoh masks. But, none of them has white hair and annoyance with her own mask. And IT would ever show so freely its own past. Cosmo, what are you hiding?"

"Oh, I´m hiding many things. Cat, but, this one I´m afraid I can´t share?" the purple thing was already devoured.

"Why? Friendship means nothing for you?" Jupiter said a little dramatic.

"Stop being so dramatic! The secret I held is not mine to share"

____________________________________________________________________________

The Inhumans send a delegation on Earth to talk with the Avengers. You see, ever since their princess, Crystal, was sent off to Earth she establishes herself as an ambassador, and when she married Quicksilver, a member of the Avengers, it translates as leeway for the monarchy of the Inhumans to take some liberties with the planet.

"The Avengers vow to help anyone that needs help" Captain America states proudly after Medusa explained the situation and is a thrill in helping.

However, Ororo Monroe aka Storm is not thrill as the others are. "Wait, you´ll deliver a gas that can kill half of the mutants?" Storm asked not happy with the prospect of her family in anything but blood dying just alien monarchies can survive.

"Storm, I´m a Queen. I´m doing the best for my people" and the sky turns sour as lighting is present.

"As I´ll do the same for my people, for my family"

And the meeting tours bad to worse at each minute. Until a war was declared.

___________________________________________________________________________

Kitty completes her songs and is now enjoying candies. She was craving those candies for a while(her mother told those candies are out. "Wait, I thought...it´s gone" "I found more, luck me") and was resting in her bed with Cosmo and Jupiter looking at the ceiling. Waiting.

Until the cellphone rings. It´s Rogue.

"Kitty? Are you busy right now? We need help!" Rogue states and Kitty could hear Ororo´s voice and Rogue starts again. "Kitty, this is an emergency please help. Scott and Jean are in the space and there are aliens trying to kill us!"

Now Dazzler is speaking. "Yeah, Rogue sum up pretty well. Can you help us?"

"Sure"

She look at her companion who seem to be up to a new adventure. So, after telling her family where she´ll be ("Mom, I´m off to save the world, can you keep the food?" "Sure, be careful!")  
_________________________________________________________________________

And Kitty arrives to see Inhumans and X-men fighting. From what Rogue and Dazzler summarize. The Inhumans are a space monarchy that, well, frankly, Kitty has no idea how they operate, but, it seems they want to spread a gas that kills mutants for their own survive rates.

Yes, it makes little sense to Kitty.

Kitty feels in her bones she could kill the Inhumans, in fact, she seems to have no problem in fighting one of them so easily("He´s Xandor, the best warrior of our planet!" "I defeat him in one second!") but as their guardian dog bows to Kitty and surrender to her.

(A giant pug is hard to miss. And the pug obeying Kitty´s orders wasn´t unnoticed)

(As well Jupiter´s tentacles using to wrap around another Inhuman´s warrior and Cosmo´s fire burning a warrior)

"Ok. I've got an idea" Kitty states as she asked for Jupiter and Cosmo to continue the offensive and she just phase to a new dimension.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Katzchen!" Chaos replied happily as Kitty is in one of his realms. "Enjoying the fight?"

"Not really. The big pug is nice, but, I..." she stops for a moment and IT seems to know what she´ll say now. " I´m here to ask with my second wish?"

"Oh right, the first was to protect your family and your friends, yes, now the second will be about ...the Inhumans?" IT asked with his blue mask on as his tentacles touch Kitty´s hair gentle, playing with the ponytail.

"Yes, I want you...to eat all of them, but, the big pug!"

She thought IT would refuse or put some conditions as he must eat the big pug as well, but, instead, IT just gives this line. "Of course, did you know the Inhumans are under my protection?"

"No, I had no idea they existed until now"

And Nightcrawler(the name of his mask and as he´s getting closer she can see his updates-his hair is curly now. It looks good) comes to her now using his "hand" to play with her hair.

"Which means I can get rid of them, but, what will happen with the big pug?"

"Cosmo will help him. I don´t want to harm any dog here"

Nightcrawler smiles. "Full of secrets you. Very well, consider done!" and gives a kiss on her forehead. "You have one wish left"

"And you have lots of things to learn about me, Nightcrawler" and with that, she´s gone.

"Yeah, I do!"

________________________________________________________________________

The war is over. No one is making any question to Kitty in regards to what they just witness. The big pug is walking with Cosmo as they´re phasing to a new dimension.

Jupiter looks at Kitty for a moment. Yes, Kitty doesn´t have secrets. She´s the secret.


	14. Excalibur

N/A: The Krees will show their ugly face later. Right now, I want to kill two birds with one peeble here as I have some ideas for this chapter.

Joining Excalibur was in the spring of the moment. Ever since the Inhuman´s situation was resolved nicely (or not) the X-men seem to agree that Kitty is a valuable asset, but, she deserves some time off.

_ Fear. They fear me. _

As her new album is almost ready the fans will have to speculate a little more. Quicksilver is making loud noises against Kitty blaming her for the death of his wife.

_ But...she was cheating on him for years. _

Musing back to that particular encounter Kitty knows that interaction could have been better. Speak how his wife was blatantly cheating with the Human-Torch is not a good peace talk and now the Avengers have a new mutant to hate.

Even after Quicksilver found out that his wife was indeed cheating on him it didn´t stop his resentment for Kitty to wane but allows his mind to process things differently.

_ Oh yes, revenge and guilt. I can understand that. _

"Can you?" a male voice draws attention to the left side as Nightcrawler is there next to her admiring the lighthouse. Her doe eyes blink for a moment as she now sighs at IT´s presence.

"I guess you can be happy to know you can still surprise me, and you think I don´t understand revenge?" she said looking at him bemused as she formed a fist. There´s something almost casual in this gesture.

Nightcrawler seems amused(and Kitty can swear he´s a tad bit turn on) as he continues speaking. "Oh no, revenge you can understand, but the nuances are something different. Pietro Maximoff loved that woman even if she horribly cheats on him. And you killed her, oh don´t look at me like that," he offers a smile to Kitty and she can see his fangs. A smug smile indeed "when you made the wish you share culpability as well. Not that I´m opposed to that"

Kitty is still bemused but let him speaks as Nightcrawler seems to have a point.  _ Go to the point already. _

"Thank you, my point is...Even though his wife horrible cheat on him, Pietro still loves her and won´t forgive you for causing her downfall" Nightcrawler explains "humans can keep resentment like no other"

"Oh...I see. We humans can be complex sometimes" Kitty ponders loudly and crosses her arms.

"Yes, some humans are so complex" his eyes stay on Kitty´s figure for a lingering moment." By the way, why you accept to be in Excalibur?"

Her reply was too easy. "I´d not like to stay still for long"

____________________________________________________________________________

Magik and her friends join Excalibur out of the desperate means to be away from prof X and also to not be linked only with the X-men, however, inwardly, Magik is regretting this option.

Karma is the voice of reason and she seems to think this idea a brilliant one, in fact, she seems to get along with Kitty wonderfully. "She killed the shadow king. I can respect that" "Well, I didn´t kill him, but, thanks") and the others New Mutants seem to be over the moon that such celebrity in the team.

Nightcrawler is charming enough and everyone appears to respect and adore him. Captain Britain always ask his opinion and Nightcrawler has always sage advice.

_ Of course, he has...He´s an abomination of outer space. _

Nightcrawler can only smirk at Magik and mutter one line to the powerful sorceress. "Say hi to my dear Belasco to me" and that´s enough to make Yana want to leave the team.

Belasco, either in a good mood or just fearing his boss´s reaction, warned Magik that IT hates rude people and if she just leaves the team it will have dire consequences.

"The best you can do is craft wards to protect you. The boss, to put nicely, does not like rude people and think they´re a fine meal"

Her second line of defence is one Kitty Pryde. _Really, who is Kitty Pryde? and why IT is so attached to her?_

________________________________________________________________________

Excalibur is getting lots of praise, and most importantly, well deserved praise for help in not only save people from villains but, help to solve conflicts in the continent.

Of course, Excalibur´s leaders Captain Britain and Gloriana are blind to see that each old conflict that they solve...opens a new one. And each time they miss Nightcrawler´s joyful smile or Kitty rolling eyes.

As a token of their gratitude Dai Thomas manages to get them a free week in a nice resort. No one is complaining. Except for one person.

"Beach?" Kitty asked more to herself than to anyone. People are excitedly talking about this beach. Beach has salty water and water is something that Kitty will never see the appeal.

"You´re not a fan of water?" Kurt asked whispering in her ear. Too seductively to the point Moira cover Rhane´s eyes. The body language of Kitty and Kurt is too intimate to be merely a whisper, to be mere friends, but, no one will make questions if they don´t want to answer.

"No, water is dumb," she speaks looking serious to his eyes.

"There are many dumb things there" Kurt agrees amused as his tail wrapped around her waist gently. Moira has to take Rhane out and explain that some adults don´t know the meaning of privacy.

__________________________________________________________________________

The beach is as wonderful as everyone assumed. Everyone is jumping in the cold salty water and playing with the water, however, Kitty is the only one that remains dry and stuck on land.

"Well, you won´t let even the water touch your feet," Kurt asked wearing a thong and knowing very well some tourists(women and few men) are looking at him with great interest. Kitty is somewhat impressed, brother and disgust by their apparent lust.

_ Well, he has a nice tentacles. _

"You´ll be here until everyone leaves?" he asked sitting next to her. Kitty nods in a grumpy cat style.

"I see. Well, I´ve all the time in the world, Katzchen" he said and lay his head on her lap. "you would hate Ancient Egypt" his tone is amused as a chuckle escapes from his lips "or maybe you would have loved"

"Not the Nilo River that´s for sure." she replies in a grumpy fashion and looks at her back for a moment "you know, people think we´re together and will sell those photos to any tabloid"

"Good, hope they catch my good side"

"Your tentacles are hard to capture in a photo" she jokes "but everyone likes blue"

They remain like this for a moment, until, Kitty saw Meggan getting hungry stares from some ''dudebros'' as she likes to call and for some reason makes a strange question (after Meggan flip them off and put those ''dudebros'' in their places)

"Listen, why are you still with me? Why not look for someone like...Meggan?" she asked feeling nervous about suddenly.

"I don´t want Meggan, I don´t care for a person´s body. The women I slept in the past are more about reproduction than anything else, now," his eyes are on her, not the eyes of his mask, his real ones "if you think I´m a cheater then let me remind you that I´m not human. I told you once and will tell you again. You´re my mate. No matter how many women with big boobs or ass we encounter. You´re my mate" his eyes are staring at her enough to transporter her conscious to his realm. Nothing unheard or new for her.

However, the blue fire present is new.

"So no need to be jealousy" Kurt replies calmly as their bodies remain in that position, in the beach as if nothing happened.

"I wasn´t jealousy," Kitty said feeling his laughter as his body vibrates in her lap. "I wasn´t. I was just looking out for Meggan, I know what happened with women you slept to get ''magical child'' and well, Meggan is a nice person she does not deserve that"

"True" Kurt concedes "but fret not, I'm not interested in Meggan in any form, now, you" his smile is anything but innocent "would be a lovely mother"

"I know, your tentacles and fangs may have awakened something in me, but, is not enough to make me carry ''magical child'' for 9 months" she concludes.

Rhane is getting back from the kiosk with a popsicle when she spots Kurt and Kitty making out in their little private spot, well, is not that private. And while she knows is wrong to stare.

Rhane can´t help. There´s something different there. Something forbidden and god-like. Should she get closer? Should she pray?

"Rhane?" Moira is exasperated as she covers Rhane´s eyes and taking her away from that scene. "We talk about that. Remember? those two don´t understand privacy, oh, but they will. I´ll have a word with them later" her tone is not really as strong as she would hope for. Rhane still has the desire to workship the couple.

Meanwhile, on the planet Hala, Minerva is reporting to the Supreme intelligence some important news.

"So, the Inhumans have no claim to that planet? Good, we´ll act quickly" Supreme explains briefly as possible and the conversation should end there, but, Minerva adds one piece of advice.

"There´s a ...human, I believe, who seem to work with Chaos itself. Wouldn´t that be a problem?" Minerva asked as Supreme is not pleased.

"Not if we stay away from his plans. Change the course, we must find out what IT wants and avoid at any cost" she is looking at the files using her tentacles(even though she has a human-like figure) "uhm. It seems IT is in Excalibur at the moment. No ties with the X-men or Avengers. We have our first target." A cruel smile plays on her humanoid face "and enter in contact with this Quicksilver. He may be useful for later"

Minerva bows and is dismissed. Supreme has one goal in mind, aside helping the Kree to be the most powerful nation(to guarantee there´s no one better than the Krees) she wants to be above one of the Outer Gods.

"Eternity, Gaia, Zaorva, whatever her name may be. I´ll be superior to you"


	15. Firebird

N/A: Here comes the Firebird.

Kitty´s hair is getting longer and she can recognise this as her curly long hair is spread around his shoulder and chest. In his own words, Kitty looks like a cute cat(and he chuckles as she looks at him funny. He adds, amused, she also look like a puppy too) and their hands/tentacles are untied. Is a calming moment among a human and Chaos itself.

"Hey, were you ever married before?" Kitty asked trying to hear his heartbeat. His mask is perfect in every sense, but, he´s not human and that´s something many, many people never realize until is too late.

No Heartbeat is found.

Kurt just chuckles again. His own laughter seems to vibrate through his body and Kitty has the feeling that the universe can feel it too. For some reason, that does make a smile born in her face.

"You mean if I was ever needing of a wife for my plans? Well, yes, and no, whatever happens, was consensual. Some lesser gods take women, men without caring for ethics" and flashes a big smile "when I was king of Kaldrum" and he´s not surprised by the fact Kitty knows this planet and this faction "I was married to a woman. She was a good cover!"

"Well, yeah, I can see you being a king and needing a Queen. And when you´re just being YOU?" now her face is directly making contact with his. Kurt won´t mention she´s in a compromised position now. He´s a gentleman.

"I mean, have you as well you, ever want company? The cats told me you´re the forever alone, but, you´re very, very old so I found hard to believe you never had anyone to share the night" Kitty explains and now Nightcrawler is pondering. His tentacles are playing with her hair.

When her hair got so big? Is almost full of life.

(LK can remember vividly of a certain case of a certain Outer God walking in his domains with such lively hair...)

Nightcrawler chuckles again. Odd how such malicious god can have such calming and soothing laugh, well, this is a special moment sure he keeps his ''evil laughter'' to work hours.

"Well...once upon a time another Outer God pretending to me be, doing a comical job at that" Kitty for some reason frown at that. "was walking down my realms and I got to admit she was ballsy for her endeavours. Do you know who she was?"

"Zaorva" she speaks as if is a question but deep down she is well aware is not.

"Yes, she! And is now funny how people really think she was me. The sea of dogs that follow her should have been a big clue" Kurt responds bemused "yes, yes, some cats follow her as well. Still...dogs!"

"Hey! Dogs are pretty cool as cats too." Kitty feels bothered by his comment for some reason. Kurt notices. IT smiles now.

"Anway, she also eats my snake god" now he feels sad and Kitty rolls her eyes. For some reason, she´s thinking in chicken when he details how Zaorva eats his favourite pet snake "and I would be very cross with Zaorva " his eyes trail Kitty´s petit form as she shakes her head not believing him and IT knows she is right. As if IT would hurt her "she also changes Anubis into a dog"

LK watches as Kitty rants about this case. "That fake dog. He was advertising himself as a dog, a good boy, but, in the end, he was just a human with a good aesthetic. I didn´t like that story and yes I can see Zaorva changing him into a dog to teach him a lesson" she crosses her arms.

LK is amused.

LK is also worried. The woman lay her head on his chest as she continues to talk softly with him and, for once in his entire existence, LK is listening gently.

Am I getting soft? Better go destroy something latter.

_________________________________________________________________________

Jupiter is drinking his water looking at the moon. A full moon indeed. And back to Cosmo who is staring so intensely at the moon. "Hey, you won´t turn into a werewolf, right?"

"Jupiter, we talk about it. Werewolf is a human thing." Cosmo replies and asked something to Jupiter. "hey, remember when you asked about my patron?"

"The lady with many, many and many names? yep"

"Do you still want to meet her?"

"As long she´s not a werewolf..." Jupiter side-eye to the dog who rolls his eyes again.

"Not a werewolf, promise. And you´ll meet her soon. Right after Pheonix arrive on Earth"

"What?!"

___________________________________________________________________________

The phone rings in Kitty´s newest residence. A superstar("guys, I´m not that famous!" "Don´t be modest Katzchen") living with her parents is cute until it isn´t. And when Kitty answers are the X-men begging, that´s right, begging for her help.

"Is Jean...she´s not alright" Ororo´s voice is speaking in a low tone as if she´s hiding. She can hear Dazzler and Rogue shout something and a third voice saying "Ah, damn I just finish fix the ceiling!"

"What happened?" Kitty asked with Cosmo on her lap.

"A team of X-men were sent to Space to help the Shiar´s civilization...but...but...Jean returns differently. Could you help us?"

"Of course, I´m on my way"

Cosmo only gives on a word to this situation. "Firebird."

Jupiter now has questions. Is this part of the dogs´ plans?

____________________________________________________________________

Jean Grey is fine. In fact, more than fine as now she sees everything with total clarity. Logan is not having a good time as Jean´s power is upgraded to the maximum.

"Am I still a myth little man?" she said in a deep voice. Non-human like as she, using her powers, juggle Logan among other objects. "Apology and I may stop it"

"Jeanie. Please, that´s not you" Logan pleads. "Please, for what you feel for me"

"Urg. Seriously? Did I have to fuck Scott Summers in your face for you to get I don´t love you? You know what? Stay here thinking about your life...if I´m the mood I may kill or change you, whatever strikes my fancy"

And no one manages to take Logan from that punishment.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kitty arrives with Nightcrawler and, of course, Jupiter and Cosmo who have mixed reaction to seeing Jean Grey aka Pheonix in the flesh. Jupiter is scared ("I think she knows I eat many birds on the way here") Cosmo is calm and a bit bored("Ok, ok, you can stay behind me. I´ll protect you, but, can you stop using the slim form? Is freaking me out") Kitty is surprised and Nightcrawler is laughing in a mocking tone.

Pheonix is not happy to see Nightcrawler. But smiles gladly at Kitty. "Is good to see you again even if IT is here" Pheonix replies to a very smiling and creepy Nightcrawler.

"You´re Pheonix!"Kitty states calmly playing with the deity hair as if she´s a small child. "Does this mean you eat Jean?"

"In other versions? Yes. In this one? No. We merge, so to speak. She was made to be my vessel" Pheonix respond as Kitty is playing with her hair "She is not very fond of you"

"I noticed. Jean Grey is not good in being subtle ...just like me" Kitty jokes and the good moment is broken as Pheonix turns to Nightcrawler and speaks with venom in her voice. "And you! Keep your damned cats away from my birds"

"I can´t control my cats"

There´s something oddly familiar in this scene. "You two ...know each other...intimaly?" Kitty was sure they were exes with a bitter past. Nightcrawler and Pheonix are disgust by the question.

Kitty is somewhat relief by this revelation.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"So...Jean is Pheonix?" Scott asked once Kitty explain the situation. People were hoping for Kitty to fix this situation, and deep down maybe Kitty could take Pheonix out of Jean´s body, but, for some reason, she does not want.

Pheonix arrives first. She´s a fair person.

"Think of this way. You have a relationship with Jean now" she points at the red hair who has control of her choices and frowns as she recalls Pheonix let Kitty braid her own hair. "and a relationship with the Firebird of life and destruction. Pheonix"

Scott looks at Jean for a moment. "Is something really strange. And don´t know what to think right now, but, Jean is here and that´s what matters as for the Firebird, I mean Pheonix, well, uhm...I´m open to date an Outer God" Scott jokes cracking a small smile from Jean.

____________________________________________________________________

"Dazzler" Pheonix speaks and the blonde can feel the fire even in her small words. Dazzler bows to the Outer God. Pheonix seems to enjoy the love and respect she got.

"Relax, I don´t have any mission for you, in fact, me and Galaticus are very pleased with your track so far. I´m here to ask one thing" Pheonix draws suspense for a moment and Dazzler waits for the question. She hopes she won´t take a page from Zaorva/Gaia and ask something impossible, however, she chooses something different. "When Kitty punch Nightcrawler, did it feel pain?"

"Extremely so. I have the memories if you want to see it"

"Yes, please. I have Jean´s recollection of the case. I watch from space, but, oh that still is worth watching"

Nightcrawler is watching is not impressed.


	16. Sexy times

N/A: Uhm, I think this story will be with the end of Kree.

Living alone has some perks as well, of course, that when people think of being alone with their significant another no one it fails to imagine one to want to have tentacle sex with an abomination that is pure evil. Cosmo and Jupiter are out of this dimension(cracking jokes about can you feel the love tonight and Kitty does not want to bother with their silly jokes)

And she´s looking at her own reflection for a moment. Her petite form remains the same. As she looks down for a moment she missed the fact that her reflection morphs into something different. It was for less than a minute.

"I can do this and not think of all hentai tentacles" Kitty speaks amused with herself as her reflection is normal as always.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kitty enters in the room pouting a little as Nightcrawler is still dressed. The man(for sake of her own sanity, she´ll call him a him) and looks at her gentle. "Are you nervous?" his tentacle provides some comfort.

Kitty touches his tentacle kindly. "I´d not want to birth bamfs" she looks at him unsure. "I´m not ready to be a mother"

(Nightcrawler will remember this moment later. The mother of everything does not want to be a mother)

"Is your body, Katzchen" he offers gentle and he is still surprised how he can be genuine (only with her still IT will destroy and corrupt more peoples and mortal just because) "plus we can have sex without worry about little bamfs"

Kitty blushes and mutters something. IT knows what she is saying but feign to not hear much to her dismay. She inhales and speaks firmly this time. "If you make a MILF joke..." she threats with her fist on fire(blue fire and a tentacle is nursing his check as that punch won´t ever be forgotten)

"No, no, I´m not like your old partners. I´d not have mommy fetish" and IT manages to laugh at his own joke and Kitty throw a pillow at him. "Serious, I want you, not an idyllic version of a mother"

"Good" she responds blushing now and coming closer to him.

_________________________________________________________________________

Kitty kisses him gentle at first. Letting his hand caress her hand and providing more closer to the two bodies. For a moment as Kitty kisses she views galaxies dying and galaxies being crafted. The kiss deepens and she can taste destruction(she can kiss his real mouth and taste his own blood)

"Your blood" she speaks not really frighten, more surprised, as she licks the blood surprised and look at his mask who is still intact(oh, she can see tiny cracks) "sorry"

"Don´t be...it has been a long while since anyone ever kissed my real mouth and let alone drink my blood. Could you do it again?" Nightcrawler asked politely and Kitty responds by strapping on his lap and kisses him again.

Fiercely. Passionate and tasting the destruction.

Kurt Wagner is kissing her passionately and tasting the life in her lips. Such a sweet taste that he´s slowly getting addicted.

_________________________________________________________________________

Now Kurt bends Kitty kindly using his tentacle. "Tell me if is start hurting, ok?" he asked worried and Kitty naked nods with her eyes azzure now. Kurt loves her eyes. Her real eyes.

  
"Is ok. I trust you" she speaks ever so softly and Kurt won´t mention the tiny cracks on her face. He´s a gentleman after all.

And soon his appendice("I promise you, no bamfs") that resemble a penis starts to penetrate her and the feeling is even better than the actual human penis. His pace was slow as waiting for Kitty to get comfortable.

"Is ok, please, move" Kitty speaks with her glowing azzure eyes and those tiny cracks. She´s the definition of beauty if you ask Nightcrawler. Life is indeed beautiful.

"As my lady wishes" and Nightcrawler speed the tempo. And Kitty holds on the mattress as she could feel she´s about to cum and she never seems to care she´s making love to an Outer God.

She does cum and does not notice the strange colour of the seedy dropping from her womanhood, in fact, she manages to lay Kurt and is now on top of him. Ridding him.

"You´re beautiful. You were always beautiful" he speaks without blinking breaking the illusion of his ''normal'' face (is the blue one) as he continues to speak in total awe at Kitty riding him. "As life should be"

Her azzure focuses on Kurt Wagner. "And you´re destruction itself and I think you´re beautiful...but an asshole too"

___________________________________________________________________________

"You were always a sexual creature" Nightcrawler states as he´s cleaning Kitty from his ''goo'' as she likes to call. Kitty turns her head to him amused.

"Really? And aren´t you disappointed that I´m not the virgin in this story?"

"Of course not, only silly humans think virginity means anything to us" Kurt finishes cleaning Kitty up. She was pretty adamant about not going to the shower.

"If you say so" the room has no mirrors, as Kitty´s request, so there´s no way for the woman to see the tiny cracks mending itself. She smiles and lays with him. "I like your mouth...why you have to be an asshole?"

"Well, I´m great to eat assholes, is that what you want?" he jokes and Kitty laughs. Life and destruction seem to go hand to hand now.


	17. The Kree´s plan

N/A: the last arc of this story that is about to close. Some parts are inspired by some prompts I did. Supreme intelligence Kree will be called just Supreme.

_(flashback)_

_"Is 11 o'clock." Jupiter sing-song tone teased the teen under the bed. "You´re not sleeping. And you have class tomorrow" Jupiter speaks in good humour as his feline eyes never left the mass under the blanket that is Kitty Pryde._

_Her head phases the sheet with easy and she looks bemused. "Aw, don´t mention. I hate class." she pouts at the cat that does chuckle (on the corner of his mind he knows this chuckle resembles a bit of his patron and he has mixed feelings about it) and jumps to her bed with easy. Kitten continues to pout._

_"Don´t you have a mission for me?" she asked hopefully and the cat shakes his head amused. Kitty is not fond of school, even though, she has higher scores (Jupiter does not understand school and humanity, but, he prefer to die than confess this)_

_She sighs tiredly. "Fine, guess I have to do something" and by that, it translates to her turn on the TV. Jupiter is here almost a year now and saw other children (hybrids fish people that only Dagon loves) usually sleep by now._

_Jupiter knows her parents are sleeping, well, Jupiter is aware that tonight is one of those nights where they will sleep much later, but, they will sleep. Now Kity? when has Kitty sleep...for real?_

_"Kitten, you can´t sleep? Nightmares? wet-dreams?" Jupiter asked enthusiastically as the elderly cat did speak how puberty and humans are an odd case and he wants to prove the ancient one wrong._

_Kitty blinks at him. For a moment the stare makes him remember of something ancient, something divine and something above all else all and Jupiter stops smiling as he recalls all the names of the divinities, however, as Kitty giggles at his face, the names fade from his mind._

_"Silly Jupiter is not a nightmare and not wet-dreams" Kitty speaks amused now and gesture to Jupiter to come closer and soon the cat is in her lap getting caress in his little head with one of Kitty´s finger. "I have insomnia" she explains and the word seems alien to Jupiter._

_"Insomnia?" Jupiter asked and open one of his eyes to see Kitty levitating a bottle of pills on the top of her desk._

_"Insomnia is when a human can´t sleep. I have this" and proceed to give the clinical term of her insomnia. A complex name that neither Jupiter or Kitty seems to care. "usually someone with insomnia has to take those pills to sleep, but, since you reveal your secret to me...I´ll reveal one of mine"_

_And Jupiter looks at her now. Watching her smile and the names of divinities are flashing through his mind. Again. "I don´t need to sleep" and deliver that line as if is nothing else._

_There are no bags under her eyes. There´s no indication of deterioration of her body and her mind is sane enough, yet, she delivers something so chilling._

_"But...everyone needs to sleep?"_

_"Not me, silly cat, not me"_

_And Jupiter knows he´ll have to take a visit to the ancient cat again to understand this._

_____________________________________________________________________

(present)

On the Central of power of Vala, Supreme is a babble of tentacles that relies on her tentacles and manipulations to appear with a solid form to her soldiers.

"With the death of the Inhumans, we must act quickly, now, quicker as IT is presented. We must gather more soldiers to Vala" Supreme speaks to the group in front of her bowing and waiting for her exact orders.

"Minerva rise" Supreme orders with this solid image that Minerva seems to adore so much. "I have a mission for you. Go to Earth, investigate the planet, select those you think that can help on our glory, take their resources and most important, Minerva, stay away from IT"

Minerva nods, but, for once in her life she asked something back. She dares to counter-asked. "And what about Captain Marvel, the traitor?"

"She means nothing compared to IT. Stay away from the X-men and just do what I say, Minerva, and we´ll get the glory for Vala"

"For the glory of Vala," Minerva said and the rest of the team follow suit. Supreme gave them orders too. To contact their allies and to avoid the wrath of IT and Pheonix.

For the glory of Vala.

For the glory of Vala she will overcome Zaorva. She´s larger than life. She´ll be better than Zaorva could ever hope to be.

___________________________________________________________________________

(Avengers` headquarters)

The situation in regards the Inhumans grant no favour for the X-men as they view the group as a ticking bomb ready to set any giving moment and right now, as Pietro mourns for the loss of his wife, they are talking about the death/destruction of the Inhumans. Only the big pug was spared and Luna as she´s not a pure Inhuman (which did generate conflict as the Inhumans believe the eugenics is all that matters)

Wanda and Lorna are consoling their brother as Tony is talking about the situation. "I´ve called to Scott Summers to explain what just happened and he refuses to answer. The X-men have some sort of back up plan and they can use whatever they want...I say we should do something"

"Nuke them?" Captain America asked. "If they have this power it will be pointless and soon they won´t see any reason to hear the law. We must think in a different strategy." then Captain American concludes. "They have a parasite called Pheonix that is an alien force with more power than we can imagine, nuke them won´t help"

More ideas are being thrown and one comment about a certain Inhuman was heard by Pietro. "Watch it. You´re talking about my wife!" his eyes have uncancelled anger.

"Your wife cheated on you since the first day. Why you care?"

"She´s the mother of my child...she was the mother of...Luna" and the realization left the anger go to give space to sadness. Wanda is not having any of this.

She uses her power to gain attention. Her scarlet flames silence everyone. "mind your tongue, Stark, I´ve no problem in cut it for you if you hurt my brother"

Tony is not that much of imbecile to fight her. So, he tries a different strategy. "I´m sorry, is just the situation is awful, the X-men have these weapons and we have nothing...how can you be sure they aren´t ready to kill us?"

"I don´t know...I really don´t, but, whatever it may happen. I stay with my family" she promised looking at Pietro and Lorna.

_________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is resting on his naked form. letting her finger venture to his form, to each little space she can find to her heart content. Her doe eyes are in concentration as she´s feeling the fur, yet, she´s looking at his eyes. Closed.

Until is not. "You...don´t need to sleep?" his question is full of doubt and interest lace in one go.

"Not really. You do?"

"How do you think I craft the Dreamlands?"

"Duh, with your will-power"

(LK will remember this moment too and make many questions to the Eternity and her eternal wakeness)

__________________________________________________________________________

The X-men did contact Kitty Pryde several times for some reason, yet, Kitty is too busy gazing with admiration to the garden before her. Cosmo is her guide and is being a very good boy to explain this location to her, well, no one needs to be a good boy to explain a place she knows so deeply.

"This...is the garden of the infinity"

"Oh...you know, humans usually call this place garden of Eden, but, this is the correct name"

"Zaorva is here?"

"Zaorva is coming, my dear, she is always here"

"That´s good"

"It is"


	18. Never dreaming

N/A: trying to explore a plot hole here. 

Today is Friday, one day of the week where Kitty takes to work on her music so far she´s pleased with the results enough to warrant a rest and as she sits down on her puff, a pink one that seems to embrace her body (she almost feels as if she has no real body or rather, she is filling all the space, corner existent in the universe. What a silly thought to have)

"Hard day?" IT´s voice rings softly in her ear and Kitty´s eyes are open(still has a body, of course, she has) and look at the Chaos itself who is a void (of course he is) as Cosmo and Jupiter aren´t here now.

"You´re always watching me, which by the way, is rude, so...what´s the point in me answer that?" she returns back at him with good humour as she gets out of the puff. "I should be the one asking you hat but..."

"Is very rude ask things if you already know" IT respond back in the same tone flashing a wide smile. "You shouldn´t peek, if you want to see me, how to say, work, you can come with me next time"

"Lovely, maybe when I want to write something more akin Evanesce!" she rejoins gentle and it´s tentacle touches her hair gently. "Oh, I know you. You want to ask more things about my life, look if you want to know if I really lost my virginity with 15 years old, yes, I wasn´t lying in that interview" she crosses her arms amused recalling the interview in question and how her family take that as something normal (well, when they did deal with Dagon and all that weird cult festival, their daughter having a normal sex life is something to celebrate...of course, Kitty won´t tell her sex life is not so normal)

"No, no, not that. Jupiter told me you have insomnia and can´t sleep...is that true?" LK now has a more corporal body and is the blue and fuzzy Nightcrawler Kitty used now.

"Oh, yes?"

"Then..how come you can dream about certain things?"

Kitty stops her movements and gazes upon him. She never truly talk with anyone about this aspect of her, Jupiter and Cosmo? Yes, but in a more superficial matter, but, now...

"Look, I´ve never truly needed to sleep, not really" she begins recalling all her time as a small child. "I remember my mother once sobbing on the phone with the doctor saying how I wasn´t sleeping and how they are worried about my health and then I pretend to sleep"

"Pretend to sleep?" LK asked again confused. 

"Yeah, I closed my eyes and keep counting until the infinity or close, that seems to have fooled my mother and even my doctor who said the pills, oh yeah I have to take those pills to ''sleep'', " she quotes on the air and continues "but I never truly sleep, not for a minute. I could pretend very well and I even have nice stories of dreams to share with people when asked about my dreams"

LK chuckles amused at this. "And those images you see in your mind? If they aren´t dreams...what are they?"

"At first, I thought it was you just showing off" she begins ignoring the smirk on his face. Too smug and full of secrets (full on wanting to know a secret that no one else knows) "especially because of that fake Dark Pharaoh...but, one of your cats told me what you usually do with fakes and "now she is pondering those images one last time "that fake was treat very differently and you´re too evil to use that image and say I´m special human to you"

"Hey!" LK said but Kitty waves at him to calm him down.

"You´re a handsome, evil asshole. Accept that, anyway, back to the point, I now know it isn´t you putting images in my head for two reasons" Kitty speaks again floating in the air with that azzure energy. LK is too mesmerized to voice a complaint. "You can´t enter my mind" and she continues "Actually, I always thought those images are some sort of side effect of my powers. Some witches can´t enter into some realms because her powers and I thought it was the same with me...but I was wrong"

No one can enter Life´s mind (things LK will use to tease when SHE is fully awakened even more by the fact she is the one who banned certain witches from entering certain realms)

  
"And you haven´t met that fake one, but, you wish you had...I think...Zaorva is trying to speak through you and you really want to know what she has to say" 

Things to tease Zaorva when she wakes up is growing.

"Yes, but there´s the last option, one that I never really used before" LK is looking at Kitty who is curious now. Is cute, he admits that to himself, "is a reason that only works with you, Katzchen, I´m in love with you"

Kitty blushes and only says how sappy Chaos is being, however, she asks. "When you meet Zaorva...what will happen?"

"Do you mind if we get into a relationship a 3?"

"Can I ask you something? Have you ever love anyone or anything before?"

"As I do you? NO, You've got a real charm, Katzchen, that I think only Zaorva can top...I´d not get love, and maybe that´s her jurisdiction, not mine, but...I can say I love you now and forever"

"Me and Zaorva are going to tease you for being corny"

"I can deal with that just fine"  
____________________________________________________________________________

"You can eat human food," Kitty asked with the menu in her hands. The menu is from a restaurant that LK never heard of it, but, won´t pay attention to this detail. "And when I say human food, I mean food, not humans"

"Funny, Katzchen, but, yes I can eat food" LK respond amused as Kitty is using her cellphone to ask for the said food, she mentioned how she gets a special discount with this restaurant.

And in 5 minutes after making the call the food materialize in the kitchen sit with a nice blue plastic bag and the big card saying ''welcome back, any food you wish to order will be given in no more than 5 minutes or less. Free of charge for our favourite customer"

LK watches as the menu is being carefully placed in her draw as Kitty asks LK to join her for the meal. Which human would ever ask that to HIM? No human, of course.

"Oh, by the way, I keep forgetting to tell you that...since Zaorva is sending me her memories, you know, for the whole ''Zaorva´s call'' I think she wants me to tell you this: Dude, I´ve been stalking you since your empire in Shiark" and Kitty resume to eat her food.

LK blinks many times. SHE did stalk him?

"Really? And what she thought of my time there?"

"Pretty impressive as well pretty evil. The whole thing with the prince leaving the royal family and giving on power was on your plans?"

"No, that was unforeseen in my original plan, so, I had to adapt."

"Still impressive and still evil"

"Thank you, Katzchen"

_________________________________________________________________________

Minerva supposes she must thank her lucky stars as she found what she was looking for in so little time. The SCP foundation. Sure, Minerva could have used the Avengers, but, the problem is that the Avengers like to meddle with the X-men and IT is there...do never anger IT.

"Now, tell me, good doctor, which ones are the creation of life?" Minerva asked with the confidence of someone carrying a more powerful weapon as the doctors and scientist are in a tight spot.

"Only the SCP of life?"

"Yes"


	19. The end is near

N/A: This story is almost over. How to wake up an Outer God? A trick question so I´m letting be natural.

The eternal wakeness. The name itself remotes to a lonely soul who is cursed, but, Kitty never felt as is a curse. The woman often drifts away in reality in a way no dream could ever provide, but then again, she can´t sleep so she can accept her own word here.

"Can you hear it?" Cosmo asked halting his step and speed as waiting for Kitty to listen to the sounds.

"I can...They´re asking for help...my help" Kitty states slowly and looks at the space where she is at the moment. The Garden of Eden is too wonderful. Yet, Kitty never dares to put her feet on the sacred soil. Cosmo told her if she did things would change and she can understand that.

"Do you want to see the garden? stay there?"

"I want and I know this may change me even more, but, I want to...but" she stops herself for a moment as her eyes are on her canine companion who resembles a furry dragon than anything else "I´ve all the time in the world, right? I´m not too oblivious to not notice how...how I´m losing my humanity, how I´m different...but I´m not ready to give up on the illusion"

"Is a good response and one you gave me to me many aeons ago" Cosmo chuckles to himself and then ask if she still wants him around, which, surprises Kitty.

"You silly dog, of course, I want you around, are you and Jupiter think I´ve any favourite? I love you two equally, so, no one here will be forgotten" and she pets his fur.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

The Avengers are thinking about how to affect the X-men. Such mutant is too powerful and Pietro is wanted blood for the death of his wife(even if she cheated on him with one member of Fantastic Four that now has bad blood with the Avengers) and many plans are being tossed and of course, many objections.

"Tony, are you out of your mind? Why pick a fight with the X-men?" Carol asked urgently and in a grumpy tone. While she has no love for Rogue, the X-men help her in a tough moment and she owns them. "leave them alone,tin-man"

Tony Stark ignores that until the gears in his mind are working. "The SCPs...The SCPs!" and Wanda and Carol exchange looks of concern. Wanda used her spells to immobilize Tony Stark and Steve Rogers as well.

Natasha Romanoff is lecturing them for such a stupid idea. "The SCPs are objects and people that can destroy the world or even more and you want this to use on a dick measure"

"Too late, Tasha already made the call...right now, Jarvis will give me the protocol to access the SCPs"

And the robotic voice enters in contact the Avengers. "Mr Stark I´m sorry to inform you, but, you can´t access the SCP foundation. They were robber this morning by a space alien named Minerva who took all the SCP of life"

Captain Marvel is on alert with this news. "The Krees are now a priority, forget any fight with the X-men, if the Kree have even one SCP the world is over"

Wanda, Natasha and everyone with common sense (even Quicksilver) agree to focus on this task. Cap America and IronMan are out of the equation.

_______________________________________________________________________

"So...what shall she do now?" LK asks watching the scene unfold in front of his many eyes. The ancient cat looks at him baffled and knows the Chaos itself is never mention what the ancient cat is waiting for. A battle of wills and today, LK wins.

"You love her" the ancient cat would like to ask this but there´s no need. And now, LK´s chaotic and evil plans can wait. "Yes, yes. It seems you and all the other cats can stop calling me forever alone" and offers a smile that should be soothing but is hard to get this effect as a smile comes from the void.

"We can call you other things, but, will you marry her?"

"You cats and dogs are too in synch lately" LK states hoping to cause a fight among this friendship, sadly, not today.

"Well, congratulations, this union unite cats and dogs" the ancient cat mocks him and continues. "I have to ask, have you ever met Zaorva?"

Now LK smiles in that typical way of his. Only a cat wouldn´t be frightened by this.

"Oh, I have. What a nice Outer God she is, but, if you want to see her so much as even Jupiter wants...stick around, she´s coming"

And the ancient cat is confused now.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

The SCP´s members are cleaning the mess and Dr Blight is being, well, himself which is not helping anyone here. The Avengers did offer some assistance and promised to get the missing SCP back, of course, the SCP foundation does not trust anyone but themselves.

"God is coming" Dr Blight speaks in a sing-song way as the ''hard to beat Lizard" will have to write in his journal he was a defeat for the fourth time. That crushes his ego to the point he´s doing Dr Blight´s biding. "If God was one of us, just a stranger walking among us, trying to get the way home"

And no one has time to bait an eye to Dr Blight´s lyrics when she shows up with a flying dog. 

"What happened here?" she asked and no one will ignore her or lie. 


	20. Geneses

N/A: I think this is the last episode of this au that´s actually a prequel for all Lovecraft's au...so here we go.

The sky is without a single cloud offering a blue and clear day to everyone under, of course, a calm sky does not translate well to the current situation. The Avengers are heading to the X-men with one bemused Tony Stark and Cap America along.

"This waste of time"

"Glad you´re not the leader of this operation then, Tony"

________________________________________________________________________

Arriving in the X-men, formalities are tossed aside as Scarlet Witch and Captain Marvel are searching for the leader of the X-men and one impressed student, named Jia Jang, went to fetch the leader.

Ororo Monroe steps out of the mansion to speak with Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel and the others, but, promptly ignoring Tony Stark. Storm has Wolverine and Dazzler on her side.

"Storm?" Captain Marvel asked impressed but looking around notice the absence of two X-men. "May I ask what happened with Jean and Scott?" Carol asked hoping to not sound abrasive, in fact, the woman is just curious as Scott could step down as a leader, but, never as an X-men.

Scarlet Witch makes an odd face when Logan starts to cry and repeats the name Jean and Pheonix in an incorrect sentence. Dazzler and Ororo roll their eyes as they ignore Logan.

" You may as this is not a secret" Ororo states and Tony scoff and is even more ignored if possible "Jean Grey became the Pheonix, a cosmical force of life and death, and she and Scott are in Shiar ...enjoying vacation" Storm explained realizing how absurd that sounds and how that truly happened.

"The Pheonix force is a powerful deity that can create and destroy" Wanda states fascinated. "But...when she takes a host is often in a very, uhm, shall we say the troublesome experience for everyone involved and the planet" Wanda concludes recalling the books about the cosmic deities she read in her young age.

"Correct" this time Dazzler contribute to the conversation. "But her transformation happened in space, remember the mission the Nasa gave to us? That´s where happened" and something seems to click on Wanda as this explains everything she has felt.

Captain Marvel has no time to get more details as she wants to solve the SCP´s situation fist. "So, Storm you´re the leader of the X-men, congratulations, now...we need your help, Minerva stole a few SCP´s items and we fear she is doing this to bring, and I quote, "the glory of Kree" upon Earth...you must know that this is bad"

Ororo nods and Wolverine stops crying and even stops mutter the name Jean as if it was a sacred pray.

"We, X-men, are well aware of the SCP foundation, however, what we can do to help...we don´t have experience in this situation as you Avengers have"

"Kitty Pryde" Wanda states firmly "she destroys all the Inhumans..." she closes her eyes and is thankful that her brother is not present for this conversation. "even the skank of my brother´s wife. Easily, she controls chaos or is she chaos? I think she´s linked to the SCPs...Ororo, I respect the secrets the X-men have, but, this time I must ask you ...what´s Kitty Pryde?"

Ororo´s blue eyes widen for a moment as she looks at Logan for a moment, the man is sharing the same expression, and she gives her honest answer. "We don´t know...we never asked"

Wanda and Carol aren´t thrilled with this reply, and Dazzler raises her hand and speaks with her fist glowing as she is changing the reality of the space they all are for a few moments. "Let me ask you this. How powerful you think the Pheonix is?" everyone agrees she´s very powerful "and if I tell you there´s something even more powerful than Pheonix...what you all understand about Outer Gods?"

"I understand that if the Herald of Galaticus is saying there´s something more powerful than the Pheonix...I´m listening" Carol states listen carefully and looking at the ''powerpoint presentation''

And Dazzler continues. "This is how your mind can comprehend the Outer God of Death, this is how your mind can understand the Pheonix and this is...the Outer God of life...Death and Eternity are twins as Pheonix is the younger sister. Pheonix is in Shiar, but, Eternity walks freely"

And the powerpoint presentation ends. Dazzler looks at Scarlet Witch and Captain Marvel.

"What Eternity wants?"

"You think I know? Only she knows..."

__________________________________________________________________________

The city is under the rain. A tempest that is causing more trouble than good even for the fish people, yet, Cosmo drags Jupiter here for some reason. The cat is not amused. Even if Cosmo made a bubble to protect them from the rain.

"Cosmo, what the hell? why are we back to this damn city?" Jupiter asked not getting the point or meaning in put their claws back here.

"To see part of my plan, well, I must confess...it was never my plan, I was a paw as much the others are...but, we can see the results here" Cosmo states and before Jupiter could speak anything else. The fish people start screaming in horror.

"Jupiter, you once asked me about my patron, the Celestial mother, what do you think she does for all Eternity?"

"Uhm...creates life?"

"No, is much more than that...she can create life, morph life, she can destroy life if she wants and yes, Zaorva is not the one to punish an entire nation for one man´s mistake but if the entire city make a mistake" Cosmo trails off as tentacles arrive at the moment the rain turns into flames.

Jupiter glares to Cosmo for a moment then to the tentacles and fire. "I see, so, was this all Zaorva´s plan?"

"Yes, no, who knows? unlike your patron, she´s very, very impatient"

"Kitten is still impatient"

And the cat and dog watch the destruction of the Dagon´s city and everyone included. Jupiter makes some quips that her destruction is very different from LK´s own methods.

____________________________________________________________________________

Minerva was not having a good day. For starts, the SCPs she stole aren´t working as they should and Minerva has the feeling someone or something is spying on her. "I stay away from the X-men and I didn´t interfere on Chaos` plans...have I wrong him?"

"No, he´s cool with you, but...I´m not" Kitty speaks amused walking barefoot on Minerva´s hideout. Minerva certainly had better days as her azzure skin is blemish and she has bags under her eyes.

"Who are you?" Minerva asked with her laser gun who is not working, in fact, her gun in melting and Minerva quickly tossed away to get another gun, rinse and repeat.

"Won´t say I´m chaos? It has been a while since I went fake Dark Pharaoh" Kitty smiles at her own jokes and continues to walk as the SCPs slowly vanish from Minerva´s grasp. Now, Minerva is completely alone.

"All I did was for the glory of the Kree Empire. The Supreme intelligence Kree shall be the only meaning of..." she can´t speak as Kitty with azzure eyes stop Minerva from talking.

"Minerva, are you that easily manipulated? Oh...I shall have to start again" and tentacles appear out of nowhere. "I shall recycle your life, Minerva, try to come as something a bit more intelligent this time"

______________________________________________________________________

"Oh so you admit you were cosplay as me," LK said amused as Kitty leave Minerva´s hideout as her tentacles are back to its original place.

"You knew that for how long?" Kitty asked bemused at him. LK flash a big smiling and speaks how he knows ever since she punches him. "You´re a good liar" 

"What you´ll do with the Krees?" LK asked as Kitty is confused for a moment.

"Well, I was tempted in just let go, as I never heard of that Kree supreme or whatever, but, now...she picks my annoyance so...stay here, you handsome asshole, cause I´ll deal with this"

"Ah, you think I´m handsome"

________________________________________________________________________

The Supreme Intelligence was not having a good day as LK is just watching ("she thinks I´m handsome" "a handsome asshole") while Zaorva destroys everything with such ease that...her expression is a little bored here.

"Didn´t you said you wanted to overcome me? So...why is so easy to defeat you" Kitty´s face is cracking as the Supreme is trying all her tricks. In the end, she accepts the fate that she lost.

"So...I fly too close to the sun"

"Nah, you fly too below and was too pathetic" and Zaorva adds already losing her humanoid face "but don´t worry, next time, you will be even more pathetic"

LK is watching the destruction she´s causing with a dreamy expression on his face. 

_____________________________________________________________________

"So... the SCPs return to the foundation just like that?" Carol asked again and the person on the telephone confirms this. The X-men aren´t questioning what just happened.

"...Where´s Kitty?" 

"There´s never a Kitty Pryde"

______________________________________________________________________

"Cameron...Cameron, do you think is odd to make that much food?" Terry asked.

"Well, your cooking is really good so I´m not complaining here"

"Is just...it feels like we are waiting for someone. Isn´t that silly?"

________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, Zaorva, did you had fun on Earth?" Death asked ignoring the LK´s presence entirely.

"I did...I think I have a favourite mask for going to Earth" and she adds "Death, so...remember when we talk about love and opposites sides" Death is not happy with this conversation nor with LK.


End file.
